


Trepidation

by Secretly_a_wuss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Death, Asphyxiation, Biting, Cry Baby!Ciel, Cum Play, Dark fic, Demon, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fear, Horror, Inexperience, Knotting, Leg Fucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Monster - Freeform, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Sleep Paralysis, Sleep Paralysis Demon, Somnophilia, Tags to be added, Tentacles, Tentacles Sex, Teratophilia, Throat Fucking, Underage - Freeform, a tiny bit of plot, belly bulge, okay I lied there is actually plot, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: It’s enamoured with him, it quickly grows attached, falls in love with his delicate pure little soul that seems so perfect, but is blackened and charred with something sweetly sinister.Ciel Phantomhive is a sickly child who suffers from sleep paralysis and is haunted at night by a demonic entity...
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 117
Kudos: 459





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hello everyone! This new fic is kinda dark in tone, I'm going for more horror than usual, please keep an eye out for warnings in the notes and new tags, the consent in this fic is pretty ambiguous due to the tone. With that, please enjoy! 
> 
> Also, thank you to JavaJowgie for beta reading! go check out their amazing kuro fics here!!

“Goodnight Ciel” she kisses him on the head and tucks him in, pulling the heavy goose down doona all the way up to his chin. His sleepy blue eyes flutter in the dim candlelight, thick slate grey eyelashes catching and clinging together as he tries to resist falling asleep. 

“Mm, ‘night mummy” the boy mumbles, rubbing his cold little feet together under the covers as Rachel’s fingers card through his soft sea grey locks. She leans down to kiss him on the cheek, her slight weight making the bed creak before she pulls away. His mother collects the empty teacup and saucer from his bedside table before she leaves, and although that should be the job of the maid, tonight is special; she had warmed up some milk and honey just for him as a treat. 

Ciel cuddles his favourite stuffed rabbit, the one with a cool black eyepatch and smart- looking blue vest. It’s very soft and almost as large as him, and even though he’s a big boy now he can’t bear to let Bitter go. Astre made fun of him for it, called him a _weak little baby_ , and it took all of Ciel's strength not to cry again in front of his twin. The boy closes his eyes when his mother picks up the candelabra and blows out the flicking orange light. He’s a bit scared because it’s the first night he’s ever spent in his own room. _Alone_. Away from his big brother Astre…

The boy’s eyes peek out over the top of his soft covers and his gaze slowly scans the dim room, baby blue picking up the dark colours of his new wallpaper, cream curtains and dull navy carpet. There’s a chest of toys in the corner and a mahogany armoire on the other side. The headboard of his big queen-sized bed sits against the wall, right in the middle of the room. And even though his big queen-sized bed is layered with soft blankets and covers and more pillows that he could need, he’s still just a bit too cold. There’s too much space in here. Too many dark corners, and his heart races when a shadow on the edge of his sight seems like more than just a shadow. He clutches Bitter close, little fingers anxiously fiddling with the black fabric of the toy’s fake vest pocket, eyes wandering too fast around his lonely room. 

Ciel squeezes his eyes shut. Reminds himself he’s just being paranoid, that there’s nothing there, he’s fine. What would Astre think if his first night alone he came wandering back into his twin’s room, sniffling and crying and acting like a little baby scared of the dark? No. He is going to go to sleep and be _fine_.

The sound of a clock tick tick _ticking_ in the enormous Victorian mansion stops, leaves the hallways silent and empty. A chill buries itself in the roots of the concrete foundation, fogs up the windows on the second floor and snuffs out low crackling fires, making little boys shiver in their too-big cotton pyjamas. 

It’s the middle of the night now. It’s deathly silent and an unearthly darkness pervades the spare heir’s bedroom, watches him from the darkest corner of the room. Ciel awakens with an uncomfortable weight on his chest, finds his breath short and his body tense, unresponsive. Something with glowing red eyes is staring down at him, lingering in the corner of his too big room like an unwanted spectre. The boy's eyes widen, terror rushing through his body, but he can't move a muscle, can't pull his eyes away from the shadow's unsettling gaze. 

They stare at each other for what feels like hours. The little boy, small and frightened in his large mostly empty bed (his feet don’t even reach halfway down the mattress), and the monster, tall and imposing, its dark abyssal body dizzyingly sucking in all the faint light from the moon. He can faintly smell dust and something _wrong_ in the air. It's a sharp scent, jarring and almost fishy, something that turns his stomach. The stench passes over him like a warning. But he’s too young to know that it smells like rot. Like _death_.

It takes a step forward, lurching, the glow of its red eyes smearing with the movement. And Ciel squeezes his eyes shut. Wants to believe that if he can't see it, the monster won't be there anymore. But the weight on his chest is still smothering his weak breaths and he can hear the floorboards slowly creaking, feels the bed dip and holds his breath. 

His pulse is racing, fingers tightening their grip around Bitter, he can hear its rasping breath as the monster draws closer. It crawls across his bed, midnight hand pressing into the pillow beside his head and he gasps when it sits on his little chest, bony knee digging into his ribs as it settles above him. He’s shaking, eyes squeezed shut, utterly paralysed. Its large thin hands hold his little cheeks, long black nailed thumbs wiping away a few tears that escape. It leans down, gets real close, toxic black breath fanning over his pale face. And kisses him. 

Ciel’s eyes flash open as it presses their lips together, dark sable black smothering soft peach. It’s unholy burning red eyes sear into his baby blue, the demon’s hunger growing at the sight of the bright alluring soul within his eyes. It takes its time kissing him, sucks out the weak little scream bubbling up from the bottom of Ciel’s lungs. It drags its thick and wet tongue across his peach pink lips, pushes inside when the boy’s lips part, and closes its hellish red eyes in ecstasy. 

Bitter is crushed beneath Ciel’s straining grip, the toy rabbit’s fat body squeezed hard as the monster laps up the aftertaste of warm milk and too sweet honey from the child’s mouth. Its tongue slides across Ciel’s perfect little white teeth, curls around his small pink tongue and tugs. The monster groans against the boy’s mouth, tilting its head just so to take his mouth better, to push its frighteningly long tongue further into his little mouth until it hits the back of his throat and makes him gag. 

All he can do is lie there, entirely paralysed while the shadowy _thing_ kisses him, its vile purrs rumbling against him as it nips and sucks on his fragile lip, pointed fang threatening to punch right through the pink tissue. He's so scared that this monster is gonna eat him, that it's just having a taste before it goes in for the kill, its clawed hands sliding down to his delicate little neck, thumb brushing over his thumping pulse point. 

But it pulls back with a wet pop, let's him take in big heaving gasps of air. Long sticky strings of saliva connect them, its heavy rose red tongue dragging out from his parted and pooling against his chin, dripping down his neck like a wet slithering snake. His lips are swollen and red, damp with hellish spit. The creature leans back, puts more weight on his tiny chest and grins down at him curiously, watching him pant and wheeze, big pretty blue eyes dazed and watery, short feather soft hair splayed around his crinkled pillow. 

Ciel feels weird. Tingly almost. His mother never kissed him like that, father certainly didn't, he'd give the boy a kiss on the cheek at most. But this evil thing just devoured him, kissed him _hard_ , pushed its tongue down his throat and greedily stole his breath. It was all too much.

… But now it's leaning down again, black lips searching for a second taste, searching for skin to bruise and a little honey sweet mouth to claim. And he knows he shouldn’t, but he lets it kiss him, closes his watery eyes and opens his pretty pink lips for the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank JavaJowgie again for beta reading this chapter!! she helped me so much thank you!!

Sunlight slowly dips behind the tree line and with every minute that passes, Ciel’s anxiety grows. Astre seems oblivious to it all, he’s content playing soldiers with his set of toy figurines and making them run around a series of wooden blocks that he’s elaborately set up.

“Quick! The monster’s coming!” He gleefully cries as he makes all the little wooden soldiers duck and hide in their various places around the room. His twin’s unfortunate choice of words drags Ciel’s attention away from the setting sun and back on the idle game of make believe set up in their playroom. 

He runs his tongue over his bottom lip subconsciously, remembering the taste of the monster, the feel of its lips against his, tongue tangling with his own. He remembers its eyes. Such frightening bright red eyes, like hellish lanterns in the dark, its body pitch black tar against his pale bedsheets. The creature was so heavy on his chest, squeezing out all the air from his lungs, and he remembers the feeling of being breathless the most. No matter how much he'd tried, he couldn’t move a muscle, couldn’t stop the beast from holding his face and kissing him…

“-Are you alright?” Astre is looking at him peculiarly and it takes Ciel a moment to realise that he hasn’t heard a single word his brother has said. 

“Huh? Oh… yes, I’m fine” Ciel mumbles, little hand fidgeting with the button on the cuff of his sleeve. “Just--” he chews on his bottom lip, “just distracted” the boy settles on, but his twin doesn’t seem convinced. 

Ciel turns his gaze to the sunset again, mortified to see the endless darkness of the night swallow up the last dying rays of the sun. Before his eyes the light disappears, dipping below the horizon line and abandoning him to face the horror of the night all alone. The fireplace and the candles in the room are the only thing fighting off the darkness. But soon his mother will come in and usher them off to bed, she’ll tuck in Astre first, since he’s the heir, and then she’ll arrive at his room to wish him goodnight and pull the blankets up to his chin and leave him all alone in the dark. All alone with that _thing_.

The boy pulls his massive bitter rabbit plush closer to him, wraps his arms around the soft bunny and tries to push down the dread bubbling up inside him. Bitter is soft and comforting, not as warm as Sebastian, the family’s black borzoi, but his stuffed rabbit doesn’t nip and bark at him. So Ciel likes Bitter more. Bitter didn’t have sharp teeth to nibble at him. His teddy wears a cute little vest and has a sleek black eyepatch, his light grey fur is velvety soft to the touch and whenever Ciel gets nervous he touches it, strokes it, pets the rabbit’s smooth face until his little heart stops racing.

\--

“We’ll look for it tomorrow, okay?” Rachel attempts to reassure him, but Ciel is hyperventilating, little grabby fingers clutching at nothing, screwing up the white fabric of his baggy button up pyjama shirt. There are tears in the little boy’s eyes, but he doesn’t want to cry in front of his mother, doesn’t want to look even weaker than he seemed already. 

“Ciel?” His mother asks in a tone that feels just a tad too patronizing. The boy closes his baby blue eyes, takes a deep breath and feels just how cold the room is now, especially without Bitter. 

“O-okay” he wheezes, voice embarrassingly shaky and pathetic. Ciel nods a few times and shuffles further under the blankets, trying to be okay with sleeping alone in his room without his precious Bitter. Rachel strokes his cheek a few times, gives him a kiss on the forehead, and leaves. 

The door clicks shut and Ciel feels himself shaking beneath the thick covers, freezing cold even though the room should be warm. He aches for his bunny, feels utterly lost without it. What if that thing comes back tonight? What if it touches him again and he doesn’t have Bitter with him… Astre doesn’t need a toy to go to sleep, he shouldn’t _need_ Bitter the way he does, it’s pathetic, he shouldn’t rely on the bunny so much to make him feel safe. 

It was quiet for a moment, too quiet, so much so that the creak of the cupboard door slowly opening is like a crack of thunder in the night. The boy holds his breath. Eyes wide and scared as the blackness from the inside of the armoire is gradually revealed. It stops halfway, holds still in the darkness of the room, but then Bitter slips out, his long ears flopping against the wooden door as he slumps forward.

Ciel waits in the dark, heart racing. His eyes are glued to the stuffed animal only just visible in the dim light. He wants to retrieve his favourite toy so badly, but that means getting up out of bed and crossing the room to get to his cupboard. He can’t help but picture clawed ebony hands grabbing his ankles from under the bed, curling malevolently around his legs and pulling him under. The boy shivers. He shakes his head in an attempt to rid himself from the nerves making his hands tremble. Ciel pushes the covers down, wriggles out of the blankets tucked tightly around him. He _can’t_ leave Bitter there.

With great bravery and courage, Ciel Phantomhive stretches out one coltish leg and eases his toes onto the navy carpet. When nothing happens, he slips the other leg off the edge of the queen-sized bed and steps quietly onto the floor. The room is filled with an oppressive darkness, it seems vast and terrifying, but that doesn’t stop Ciel from dashing over to the tall armoire, little feet quiet on the cold carpet. He lunges for the bunny, fingertips grazing Bitter's soft ear- he’s so close!

But the plush is dragged back into the black abyss of his cupboard before he can reach it.

Those hellish crimson eyes stare back at him, almost gleeful as his stomach sinks and he takes a shaky step back. Its midnight hand shoots out and grabs his thin arm in a vice-like grip, claws digging into his fragile skin as it jerks him closer. He realises too late how cold the room is, how unsettling and _wrong_ everything feels.

Ciel tries to scream but it crashes their lips together, sucks the sound from his mouth and leaves him breathless. For a moment he stares into the monster's fiery eyes, close enough to see all the red tones swirl and mix in its inhuman gaze. He feels its tongue push past his weak lips, tasting his mouth and stroking against his tongue. The boy is frozen with fear, can only lean into the demanding kiss as a clawed hand pulls his head closer. Ebony digits idly play with his soft silky blue strands of hair, only tugging when he tries resisting the demon's possessive mouth. It pulls back for just a second, letting him suck in great lungfuls of air, before it's on him again, stone black lips melding with his peach pink. The monster's touch makes his knobbly knees all wobbly, makes his cheeks flush red. 

Ciel lets out a little sound, some gasping whine that only fuels the fiend's hunger as its clawed hands guide his face upwards, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The demon's predatory teeth nick his bottom lip, the small slice spilling sweet coppery blood that the beast laps up greedily. The boy squirms at the slight pain, tugs away from the monster and is bitten again for his trouble, the devil's teeth sinking into his sweet little tongue and making him yelp. Futility, he tries to grasp at the demon's wiry but strong arms, tiny hands adorably weak against the shadowy thing, but it only amuses the demon. Ciel struggles as it sucks on his tongue, drinking down every spilt drop of his sugary innocent blood with every press of its wicked kiss. 

It growls lowly, hands gradually lifting his head, making him stand on his tippy toes until he can't anymore, and the demon is holding him an inch off the floor. More hellish hands creep out of the cupboard, grasping and groping and slipping beneath the hem of his shirt to touch his tiny chest. They linger around his waist, feeling the soft skin of his tummy, and making him squirm and wriggle as the weird feelings in his stomach flutter. 

Ciel feels his limbs turning to mush, feels paralysed and breathless again. Just like last time. Midnight fingertips slide underneath the waistband of his shorts, the demon's all-consuming mouth drinking in his fear and anxiety, relishing in the shame and humiliation of the boy's very first hard-on.

\--

Ciel wakes a few hours before the sun rises. The memory of last night is fuzzy and frightening. _Did it even really happen?_ He’s tucked into bed neatly, the blankets still securely wrapped around his little body the same way his mother does it. The armoire door is closed, all the horror and evil of the demon’s presence washed away by the early morning light. Nothing seems out of place or strange, his room is clean and neat and utterly ordinary. He can almost pretend that nothing ever happened, that it was all just a bad dream, that he drank too much warm milk and honey last night. 

But then he jolts upright in his too big bed at the memory of Bitter's disappearance. 

His mother promised to look for it in the morning and Ciel doesn’t know how he’d be able to sleep without it. And it’s with a mixture of horror and dread that Ciel realises that the big fuzzy bunny is tucked in securely right next to him, his little arm is even wrapped around the rabbit's vest-covered waist. The sight is almost cute, the sleepy little Phantomhive boy tucked in bed with his cosy rabbit plush.

The boy slowly sinks back down into bed, his little heart is racing again, tears threatening to spill in his baby blue eyes. He holds Bitter tight, presses his face into the rabbit’s azure vest to soak up his silent tears. Ciel runs his tongue over the aggravated split in his lip, all the blood already licked clean from his mouth, and feels his tongue ache from the cruel bite the monster gave him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's thinking about things he shouldn't be and feeling guilty. Feels all bubbly and weird and maybe, just maybe he likes the big bad monster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so much Java for beta reading this and encouraging me so much!!!  
> Thank you to everyone who's commented it means so much to me!! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

It made him blush and squirm. He’d never admit it to anyone, just the thought of it was embarrassing, wrong and bad. But Ciel liked kissing. Ever since he started sleeping in his new bedroom without his twin, the creature had haunted him. He was ashamed to admit that he’d gotten used to the monster’s nightly visits, perhaps even looked forward to it, in some sick, twisted way. Waking up to the feeling of his limbs frozen and the demon’s lips pressed against his mouth was not… unpleasant. It should have been disgusting, he should hate it. Looking into its hellish gaze always made his heart race and his little body tremble. But if he closed his eyes the swipe of its wet tongue against his was almost bearable. 

He still hadn’t told Astre about the monster. And the tiny cuts on his lips were getting harder to excuse. What if his brother found out, would Astre even believe him? 

The little boy rolls over to face Bitter rabbit. The large plush is tucked in bed alongside him and he touches its cheek, thumb gently running over the teddy’s soft fabric. At least the monster had returned his precious Bitter to him, although Ciel doesn’t quite trust the contents of his cupboard anymore. He hugs the rabbit closer, squeezing it tightly as the blurry memories of the demon’s _attention_ fill his thoughts.

It makes his eyes water, makes him want to cry as all those strange feelings swirl inside of him. The little boy wraps his legs around the bunny’s torso, closes his eyes and breathes in deep the comforting scent of his plush… the demon’s peculiar scent still lingers on the light grey fabric. Ciel presses the bunny between his legs, rubs against it, rolls his itty-bitty hips experimentally and bites down a whiny noise. 

He can’t stop thinking about the ebony demon, can’t stop replaying its mean kisses in his head, over and over again. The little nips and bites it gave him, its firm hands running over his small chest, ebony fingers large enough to wrap effortlessly around his ribcage. Ciel keeps rocking, he feels funny between his legs, there’s an odd pressure there. But the friction feels so good, he can’t stop. The boy presses the stuffed animal closer, rolls over so that the rabbit is right underneath him as he rubs against it.

He feels warm and fuzzy, nestled beneath the blankets, hugging his soft Bitter rabbit. Feeling _good_ as he rocks against it. There’s a little wet spot on the front of his white cotton shorts that grows the longer he ruts, arms wrapped snugly around the big plush. He keens quietly, small hand slipping down the front of his shorts, wrapping tightly around his hardness. 

His bedroom feels oddly cold despite the warmth of the blankets and his oversized button down, the creeping darkness in the corners of the room is ignored by the needy boy, lost to his own pleasure. It’s watching him. Quietly drinking in all of the boy’s small impish sounds, the asthmatic huff and puff passing his softly parted lips, little lithe body squirming and jerking.

Ciel isn’t really thinking, he’s just doing what feels good and all too soon he’s coming into his own hand, ruining his clean white shorts and making a sticky mess all over his own pyjama pants. He just lays there for a moment, shaking and panting, legs still locked tightly around his teddy. He leaves a damp patch against Bitter’s blue vest, right where he’d pressed his cocklet against the big bunny. But his own hand is even stickier, wet and cold when it meets the air, and he wipes it off on his doona cover in disgust. 

For a moment his mind is sweetly fuzzy, dulled, and he feels so _so_ good. But then the sharp reality of his actions hit him as he wiggles his hips and feels the cooling spunk touch his now soft prick. 

“Ew…” Ciel whispers to himself, not knowing what to do as he untangles himself from his soiled plush rabbit. The boy peels off his ruined damp shorts and tosses them over the edge of the bed, not really thinking about how Mr Tanaka will have to collect his dirty clothes and change him into a new outfit for the day. Ciel pushes Bitter away, shame coiling around his fragile heart as the memory of his actions hit hard. Why did he do that? _Why did it feel so good?_

The boy hides beneath his covers, tears already gathering in the corners of his eyes as he curls into a tight little ball. He feels disgusting. Ciel doesn’t see the monster’s ebony hand creep out from underneath his queen-sized bed, its long sharp claws trailing over the dirty fabric before pulling his soiled shorts into the dark. 

\--

Sebastian keeps sniffing his hand during breakfast. The annoying black dog nosing eagerly between his legs, his long snout bumping against his thigh under the dinner table. Ciel shoes the borzoi away, flushing a bright red as he realizes that the beast can smell what he’d done last night. 

“Go away Sebastian” the child pushes the dog’s muzzle away, trying to focus on the eggs and toast on his plate. But the black dog just barks at him, the loud noise startling everyone since he is usually so quiet. 

“Sebastian!” Rachel chides, giving the dog a stern look. The borzoi keeps barking though, he paces around Ciel, his rough barks tapering off into unpleasant whines, the high-pitched whistle in the back of his throat rolling into a growl. Sebastian makes the boy’s heart race and he subconsciously cowers in his chair at the breakfast table.

“Sebastian” his mother stands up briskly, the black dog’s long snout turning to the woman as she rounds the table to grab his white collar. 

“Come on, behave” she scolds the dog, pulling him away and guiding the dog through the back door to put him outside in the garden. Ciel grips his utensils tight, chews on his bottom lip and Astre looks from his departing mother back to his twin.

“What was all that about?” The other child asks and Ciel shrugs.

Perhaps the dog could smell _it_ on him… 

\--

Mr Tanaka adjusts the small buttons on his baggy pyjama shirt and brushes the upturned collar down until it lays flat against his chest. The action is quiet and routine, unobtrusive, it lets Ciel’s mind wander, drawn inevitably back to the shadowy monster. He thinks of its touch, its kiss… _hasn’t stopped thinking about it._

The boy squeezes his bunny tight, white knuckled as he chews on his torn bottom lip again. The image of those vile burning eyes is seared into his mind and he _awaits_ the demon’s return. Wonders if tonight will be the night he’ll wake up, beautifully frozen, with its lips pressed sweetly to his. It’s _terrifying_.

The butler notices his absent gaze, sees the way his little hands grip the soft plush at his side. 

“Is everything alright Master Ciel?” 

And that breaks through the boy’s spiralling mind, brings him back to the present. 

“Yes. I’m fine” _Lying again _.__

__All too soon he’s tucked in bed once more, the heavy comforting goose down doona pulled up to his chin. Bitter is snuggled up close to him and he looks out blankly into the dark, idly wondering if the demon is there. He breathes out long and slow and tries to get to sleep, the cold light of the moon not even managing to peek through his curtains tonight._ _

__“Are you there?” He softly calls out to the darkness. Ciel’s little fingers fiddle with the fake buttons on Bitter’s vest as he tries to stay awake just a little bit longer. But his baby blue eyes are sleepy and dull, his long grey lashes clinging together with every sluggish blink._ _

__“Mr Monster…” the boy’s breath slows, evens out as he slips into the world of dreams._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post weekly until I run out of pre-written chapters, kudos and comments make my day! would love to hear what you guys think? would you guys wanna see art for this fic??


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna drop a warning here for underage content, I mean this whole fic is underage, but here... I up the steaminess a bit.  
> I would also like to thank @JavaJowgie for beta reading this for me and encouraging me with her lovely words!

Ciel shivers in the cold night-time air, the trail of devilish fingers down his pale cheek raising goose bumps across his skin. It's dark tonight, but he can still see the demon looming above him, ebony hips straddling his own, the wisps of darkness emanating from its midnight skin wavering sluggishly like lazy, sooty flames. 

It starts its torment by languidly tasting him. The shadow drags its cold tongue across his cheek, under his chin, down his neck. Long, clawed fingers push aside his loose white button up nightshirt, exposing his prominent collar bones, the demon's charred lips laying almost-loving kisses across them before it sucks _hard_. And it leaves behind a bruising mark behind that Ciel's not sure how he'll explain tomorrow when Mr Tanaka has to dress him in the morning. The boy gasps at the slight pain, feeling sharp fangs graze over the fragile skin as the beast peppers his neck with possessive kisses. 

Those long ebony hands tug further at his pyjama shirt, pulling off a little white button as it bares his tiny chest to the cold night air. Ciel breathes in slow and deep, tries to stay calm as the demon touches him, pushes aside his thin shirt. It takes its time exploring his frozen body, methodical and thorough, as though it’s memorising every dip and freckle, every patch of smooth skin. Cold ebony digits splay out across his tiny tummy, both hands easily able to effortlessly wrap around his waist and _squeeze_.

He's struck by the demon's hellfire eyes, unlike anything he's ever seen before. Watches it watch _him_ like he's something worth being looked at, like he's not just a useless spare. 

It leans in close again, its heavy obsidian weight shortening his tiny, already weak breaths. And he feels its mouth on him again, sucking more marks onto his shoulders, down his flat chest, laps at his baby soft skin, unblemished and pure like virgin snow. Its hands squeeze his sides as it licks and tastes him, thumbs softly stroking the skin there. He winces as the demon bites him possessively, drawing fresh, sticky red blood, its sharp fangs sinking into a spot just below his collar bone, right over his rapidly beating little heart. 

Ciel realises that he feels tingly again and the pressure of the demon's crotch against his hips is only making it worse. The pain should cement his fear, should leave him trembling and terrified, but he finds a sick satisfaction in the pleased growls of his demon, the hurt exciting Ciel in a way he doesn’t understand. The paralysed boy feels his eyes water, all the conflicting feelings make his chest ache. The demon is so very scary, but he can’t deny the anticipation he’d felt earlier, just before he’d been tucked into bed. He can’t pretend he didn’t imagine kissing the monster again, the perplexing _need_ to taste its blackened lips again and again foreign and embarrassing. 

The hell-bound creature growls something in a language that he can't understand, something that hurts to listen to, but its rumbling voice is strangely soothing as it laps at his bleeding bite mark like some kind of grotesque vampire. His blood tastes sweet like this, when the demon can taste the shameful lust bubbling away inside his adolescent body. 

He whimpers like a beaten dog when the demon's hand slips down to his white cotton shorts, long fingers teasing his hard little cock through the precum-damp fabric. The boy can't buck his hips or shy away, can only cry silently as the monster rubs him through his shorts, its sinful mouth laying more claiming marks across his chest, slowly sliding down to his little tummy. Ciel tenses as it laps at the skin just above the waistband of his shorts, feels all that heat swell in his prick and holds his breath, perfect white teeth digging into his peach pink bottom lip. 

The demon's eyes flicker up to meet his wet baby blue. They're _evil_ , burning like hot coals in the endless night. Its sharp teeth close around the waistband of his shorts, tugging the fabric down his slim hips until his rosy little cock springs out, already dribbling precum over his abdomen. The tension is terrifying, the demon's living darkness flickering around him, ebbing and flowing with the hellion's insatiable hunger. 

Ciel sucks in a harsh breath, almost like a sob, as it drags its tongue across his cock, licking from his small balls all the way up to his rose pink tip. The demon's mouth lingers on the joint between thigh and crotch, sucks a possessive red mark there to match all the ones on his chest and neck.

Its bony ebony hand wraps around him, big enough to effortlessly cover his little cock. He surprises himself with the filthy sound that leaves his peach pink lips when the demon strokes him, firm but gentle, midnight thumb spreading all the pearly white precum around the blushing head. Slate coloured eyelashes cling together wetly through his tears. He can't help crying. He feels disgusting. Feels dirty for the way his heart races when the demon presses its lips to the tip of his cock. For moaning when it sucks _hard_ on the pink head, black lips sliding down his prick until the demon's mouth reaches the root of his length.

Tears stream down his rosy cheeks as he trembles, inexperienced and afraid, already on the edge of his orgasm. The demon slowly drags back up, sucking all the way, inky black fingers holding the boy's length still so he can lap up all the oozing precum like it's a sugary sweet treat. The hellish monster glances up at him, drinking in his quiet wheezing sobs with unreadable fiery orbs. The shadows shift in response, lingering around the child's immobile body and gently, they manipulate his limp little limbs until he's got his precious Bitter rabbit in his arms. 

Ciel hiccups, tears still running down his eyes, but squeezing his rabbit plush makes him feel a tiny bit better. He presses his cheek against the bunny's face, tears soaking the light grey fabric, crying silently now as he feels that gross slimy tongue slithering around the head of his cock. The boy whines, all the tingly feelings pooling in his crotch again as the demon eagerly devours every salty bead of precum it coaxes out. He screws up the fabric of Bitter's blue vest, makes his lip bleed as he bites down on it, and cums _hard_ into the demon's starving mouth. 

The monster milks him through it, sucks and licks and practically purrs around his cock until the boy is weak and shaking. It feels so much _better_ than rubbing against Bitter, better than his own hand even. The intensity of all that pleasure brings a fresh wave of tears to his eyes that he doesn’t even try to stop. 

That long magenta tongue licks its blackened lips, hungrily catching every stray drop of white. The demon crawls up his chest, its semi ethereal body slipping between his arms like a vile miasma, between Bitter and his little bitten chest. Ciel cries and cries and it just licks up his salty tears, kisses his quivering lips. And he can taste himself on the demon’s tongue, feels it push his own cum into his little mouth. 

\--

“I don’t want a bath today” Ciel’s eyes are drawn to the trees outside; he watches the bare branches flicker and wave in the wind. The sunlight is warm and pleasant today and it streams through the window his butler opened just a minute ago, bold and bright, the slight breeze making his blue and cream curtains sway. 

“Master Ciel?” The old man frowns, gloved hands lingering on the boy’s crinkled white collar. 

The demon makes him feel bad. Makes him feel dirty and wrong for thinking about it. For liking it. He's terrified of the demon… isn’t he?

For a brief moment he wants to go back to his twin’s room and confess everything that’s happened, wants to tell his brother all about the scary monster that visits him at night. How he can’t move at all when it appears, how it sits on his chest and kisses his mouth, how its vile tongue slides down his cheek, under his chin, tasting the fragile skin of his neck. But then all the shame and pleasure and confusion swirls in his stomach, makes him feel weak and small, but bizarrely terribly _loved_. 

Last night was so scary. He couldn’t move at all, could only lie there, paralysed and helpless in the demon’s frighteningly pleasurable grasp. It was gross. The shadow did _gross_ things to him, made him swallow his own... He can’t even think about that part without his stomach flipping, butterflies (or bugs) crawling around in his tummy and making him blush in embarrassment. He never wants to think about the demon’s mouth on him again. Yet he wants it to happen all over again tonight. 

“Can I dress myself today?” He knows Mr Tanaka doesn’t have the best eyesight anymore, but he’s not blind. Ciel doesn’t want the butler to unbutton his long-sleeved pyjama shirt, doesn’t want anyone to see all the little bruises and bites the demon left behind on him. 

The man hesitates and Ciel’s heart rate soars, the blood thumping through his veins. He pushes out a breath, makes it calm and ordinary even though his anxiety is making his limbs feel tingly, makes him feel like he has to run _right now_. 

“I suppose you’re getting older now, aren’t you?” Mr Tanaka smiles kindly and Ciel feels his body sag in relief, all that tension easing abruptly. He nods, as shy as always while the butler neatly lays out his clothes for today on his large bed.

“I’ll come back in a few minutes to help you tie your bow” the butler gives him a respectful bow and leaves the room, pushing along the breakfast cart with its empty tea pot and half eaten scones.

But when the butler gets to the door Sebastian comes barrelling in, barking and sniffing the carpet around the boy’s bed. The large black dog trots towards him, brown eyes trained on the child, lip curling up in a low threatening growl that makes Ciel actually _scared_ of his dog for the first time. He shuffles into the middle of his queen-sized bed, startled by the big borzoi’s sudden aggressiveness. 

“Sebastian!” Mr Tanaka grabs the large dog by his white collar and pulls him away from the frightened child. The wolfhound resists at first, still growling and barking, but Tanaka manages to get him back under control as he leads him out of the room. 

“Terribly sorry about that my Lord, I don’t know what’s gotten into Sebastian” the butler apologises, closes the mahogany door behind him. Missing the crimson red eyes glaring out from the darkness under the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! and thank you for all the lovely kudos and comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is left out by his brother and Lizzy, and seeks comfort indoors. The demon is always watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Java for beta reading this chapter for me!

Ciel pokes at the bruise peeking through the gap of his dress shirt, right on his tummy where he’s undone a button to look. All the pink and purple colours have faded to an ugly yellow, and he can’t help picking at the little scabs on his collar leftover from the demon’s bites. He thinks they’re _gross_ … but he’ll miss them when they fade. 

The boy quickly buttons up his shirt again, hiding away his dirty little secret before he risks Astre seeing it. Just the thought of it makes him flush, and he wonders briefly if everyone has a creature that visits them at night? He doesn’t think that they do. The boy kicks his feet back and forth, his chair is too tall, and his shoes don’t touch the ground. Their cousin Elizabeth is coming over today and Astre is so excited, but Ciel just feels like crawling back into bed and burying himself underneath his heavy goose down doona, frightening monsters and all. 

Mr Tanaka enters the room, escorting a certain blond curly-haired child and Astre practically jumps out of his chair, rushing over excitedly to greet the young girl with a warm hug. Ciel drags his eyes over to the pair, but he stays seated, knowing that they’ll want to play outside, even though the weather is too cold for Ciel to wander. He sighs, rests his chin in his hands and tries to tune out his brother’s gleeful chatter. 

“Now, now, behave, you two” Mr Tanaka chastises and the spare twin glances over to see Elizabeth plant a little kiss on Astre’s cheek. It’s sweet and innocent, utterly harmless, although the action does make Astre flush cutely. He thinks about his own kisses, the demon’s kisses. Those aren’t sugary sweet, they’re not cute and pink, they’re rough and possessive. Those kisses make it hard for Ciel to breathe, make his toes curl and his tummy flutter and he’s never _felt_ so much before. He does more than blush, but he doesn’t want to think about it right now. Just the thought makes him feel bad, makes him feel dirty…

“-play outside?” Astre’s bothering the butler and Ciel realises that he’s done it again, he’s stopped paying attention. 

“Do you have your winter clothes on?” Mr Tanaka asks, entertaining the request and Astre nods furiously, little hand tightly gripping Elizabeth’s. 

“Where are your gloves?” The senior butler questions, and Astre flushes, knows that he’s nowhere near ready. Embarrassed, he takes his cousin with him up the big stairs to his room to fetch his coat and gloves and hat. 

Tanaka turns to Ciel, calmly approaches the moping child and offers him an alternative. 

“Ciel, I know you can’t go outside in weather like this with your asthma, so I thought today that we could do some drawing” the old man pulls some colouring pencils out of his waistcoat pocket like it’s some kind of magic trick, and Ciel’s baby blue eyes light up at the sight of all the pretty hues, his mind already imagining all the cool things he could draw. The old man leads him to the twins’ playroom, feeling more like a nanny than a butler as he sets up some big sheets of paper and a dozen coloured pencils on the table.

Sebastian is already in here, sleeping in the corner and the big black dog only raises his head when Ciel settles in his chair, excited to start drawing. The boy quickly grabs a nice white piece of paper and starts drawing a large wonky square that will eventually become his house set in the snowy English countryside. 

Mr Tanaka watches for a minute but then decides to go check on Ciel’s mischievous twin, sure that by now Astre and Elizabeth are probably outside sword fighting with sticks. And Ciel doesn’t mind for a while, too absorbed in his art to notice how dark and cold the room is when he’s all alone. The boy draws for what feels like hours, the tips of his coloured pencils dulling to blunt nubs with use and he almost runs out of paper by the time he looks up at his whining dog.

Sebastian is nosing his thigh, long black snout bumping against his leg as he whines softly, the noise breathy and sharp. And only then does Ciel notice that his newest sheet of paper is almost entirely black with rough ebony scribbles, and a dozen badly drawn crimson eyes peeking out of the abyss. The boy frowns, flicks through the rest of his drawings only to find more black smears infesting his artwork on nearly every page. He doesn’t remember drawing this, doesn’t remember adding red eyes and sharp teeth and something gross that looks like a mess of tentacles... 

The wonky drawing of his house is almost untouched, but there’s a black figure standing in _his_ bedroom window, ominously watching. He looks at the squiggly stick figure drawing of his family that includes his mother and father, him and his twin, and that’s almost fine. But then that _thing_ is there again, holding his hand in a mockery of innocence when Ciel _knows_ that it has sharp predatory teeth and burning red eyes. The boy is nearly hyperventilating, every single drawing is tainted, ruined with the frightening midnight figure, with its unholy influence and devilish touch. His drawing of a new Bitter rabbit design is dripping with black, his big borzoi dog speared with black tentacles, a scary red pool of blood making Ciel’s eyes tear up.

He screws up the drawings, scrunches them into tight little balls with his small hands and hides them in the bottom of the toy box in the corner. The spare twin wipes his damp eyes, shaking like a leaf as Sebastian keeps whining and pacing around him. 

He doesn’t want to draw anymore...

\--

Mr Tanaka finds him sitting by a window on the second story, a large chair dragged over so he can lean his elbows on the sill and watch Elizabeth and his twin brother play in the snow without him. Ciel is kicking his legs idly, one hand rubbing a particular spot on his collarbone while Sebastian’s head is buried on his lap, the dog seemingly keeping watch over him. The boy seems distracted, lost in the chatter of his mind. So lost that he hasn’t even noticed Tanaka yet, despite the dog in his lap lifting his snout in a silent greeting. 

“Ciel, what happened to drawing?” The butler queries, old squinting eyes watching the child let out a long sigh.

“M’ don’t wanna” the boy huffs, that stray hand pulling away from his chest as though the touch burns him now. He avoids eye contact with the butler, but Tanaka can see from his red puffy eyes and his pink tinged cheeks that he’d been crying earlier. 

Soft snow is beginning to fall outside and Elizabeth and Astre will have to abandon their snowball game soon if the weather continues to sour like this. Ciel hates being left out. He tries to be okay with it, tries to content himself with reason and distractions, that he is too poorly to play in the snow, that he has better things to do. But he’s just deluding himself. Ciel Phantomhive will always be the _spare_. Will always be less important than his identical twin brother. 

The vile demon creeps into his musings once more. It’s a familiar thought now, the memory of its shadowy figure is burnt into the back of Ciel’s mind. And all those uncomfortable feelings, those icky things that make him want to curl into a little ball, they always follow the monster’s presence, are always stubbornly attached to the memory of the demon. At the very least that disgusting thing seems to value him above all else. Ciel knows that it will be waiting for him at nightfall, hiding in the dark corners of his room, between the gaps in the floorboards and the space behind his headboard, anywhere light doesn’t reach.

“Would you like some warm milk and honey? You seem a bit chilled, young master” Mr Tanaka offers, knowing already that the shy boy won’t talk about, won’t admit what’s wrong. 

Ciel nods, blue eyes drifting over to his loyal butler for but a moment before settling in his lap. The boy strokes Sebastian’s head, little fingers running over the black dog’s floppy bunny soft ears, seeking comfort. He’s nervous about _something_.

“And Bitter?” The child adds on, glancing hopefully at Mr Tanaka and the old man nods back, promising to retrieve the little boy’s favourite stuffed rabbit. The butler holds out a white gloved hand, helping Ciel off the tall chair and leading him back to the tearoom for a little snack and a soothing drink. 

The spare looks rather sickly right now, his pale face is flushed from crying and his baby blue eyes are still a bit watery. Tanaka notes his poor breathing, the way he seems to wheeze as the butler stirs the honey into his milk. He wraps the boy in a cream throw blanket, the tired child nearly instantly sinking into its softness. Sebastian jumps up on the couch right next to Ciel and circles the cushion for a moment before settling down, his lanky body curling into a ball as he tucks his long legs in underneath him. 

“I shall be back soon with Bitter” the butler gives the young Lord a quick bow, stepping out into the hallway on his search for the rabbit. The old man tries his best to take the stairs quickly, but he’s still a tad too slow for his liking, he must be getting old. Tanaka knows the importance of Bitter, knows just how special the bunny is, how it calms the child down and makes him feel safe.

The butler opens Ciel’s bedroom door quietly, old eyes peering over the tidy room, roaming across the toy chest and the neatly made queen sized bed. He settles on the armoire, its old mahogany wood door left open ajar. The butler frowns, takes a step towards it, but freezes when the soft light grey fur of Bitter slips out. The stuffed animal falls to the floor, pushing the door open wider in the process. It lies face down, resting ominously at the foot of Ciel’s wardrobe. 

Tanaka swears softly in his native tongue, reluctant to move closer to the cupboard that looms before him, its midnight interior endlessly dark. It’s only then that he notices just how cold and dark this room is. He can feel a deep sense of _wrongness_ here, it’s unsettling. The man frowns at the yokai, knowing that he must retrieve his master’s favourite plush despite its foul presence. He marches up to the armoire, snatches the teddy from the floor and spins around quickly, in a hurry to leave. But Tanaka freezes at the doorway, feels his blood run cold as behind him _it_ hisses, the jarring noise unsettling and inhuman, patched together from stolen voices.

_“That child... belongs to **me”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel comes down with a fever that flares up his asthma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underage sexual content, choking and hints of non con in this chapter
> 
> Thanks again to Java for beta reading this fic!!💕  
> She recently posted an amazing new fic, it's a werewolf au called Nature of the Beast, you can read it here [LINK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279440/chapters/63976423) if you guys like fantasy/monster fics you'll love this!!

He's feverish and hot, buried beneath what feels like a mountain of covers and blankets, but the weight is oddly comforting, even with his wheezing breaths and fuzzy mind. Ciel feels _miserable_ , he’s too sick to do anything fun, too sick to even hang out with his brother indoors. Everything is blurry and confusing, and he _aches_ , the drowsiness of sleep already creeping in despite the daylight hours.

Rachel sits at his bedside, cool hand pressed against his sweaty forehead to feel his rising temperature. The woman sighs, replaces her hand with a cool rag and leans back in her chair. Her poor son has come down with a nasty fever yet again, which has also caused his asthma to flare up. He’ll be bedridden for at least a whole day, if not more...

“Try to get some sleep” Rachel whispers. She kisses her son on the forehead, just above the cloth, and strokes the boy’s hair soothingly, watching his baby blue eyes fall shut from the repetitive motion. His mother quietly leaves the room, closing the mahogany bedroom door slowly so that the catch doesn’t make too much noise. 

The sick child is left all alone to get some much-needed rest, dozing as peacefully as he can with a hot fever and failing lungs. He looks tiny bundled up in warm blankets, little pale face serene and still. But then the temperature of his room plummets sharply, despite the warmth of the house. Something closes the curtains, the expensive royal blue and cream fabric sliding across the rail until Ciel’s room is drowned in darkness. That thing is standing in the corner of his room again, its tall midnight form wavering and flickering, crimson eyes bright and inhuman. It’s watching him, exuding a hellish aura that kills the plants out in the garden nearest to Ciel’s room. 

The child shivers, the unnatural cold seeping through the layers of blankets and covers. That familiar numbness takes hold, freezes the boy’s already weak limbs and Ciel’s slate lashes flicker open, sweet blue eyes peeking out and meeting the demon’s stare. The boy’s heart rate soars, his eyes widening as the monster’s shadowy figure creeps closer, standing right at the end of his queen-sized bed. 

It waits in the darkness, watching like a hellish sentinel. Those glowing red eyes are unblinking, unfathomable. Slowly its sharp white teeth creep into existence, splitting the shadow’s midnight face with a wolfish smile. Ciel’s heart races, the boy’s sweaty skin feels absolutely freezing, his unresponsive limbs trembling weakly as a strong shiver ripples through him. The boy’s mind spins, head foggy and dull, but he _knows_ that wicked smile is no good.

It doesn’t move. Somehow that’s _worse_. Just stands there, tall and imposing, the edges of the figure blurry and undefined. Watching. Ciel holds his breath, waiting for the demon to do something, waiting for it to crawl into his bed and touch him again, kiss him, claim him. 

He remembers all the scary pictures it made him draw. He had thought that it could only appear at night, when he was sleeping, but it seemed the hellish thing’s wicked touch spread further than that. Between the gaps in his embroidered curtains he can still see a flicker of daylight, the faintest of light trying to push through the suffocating darkness of his room.

Ciel’s blue eyes dart back to the monster as soon as it moves in his peripheral. It tilts its head almost curiously, lanky body gliding around the bedside to settle closer to its tiny human. Ciel gasps, squeezes his eyes shut in utter fear as it leans down over the side of his bed, that smiling crimson eyed face drawing closer. Its long thin arm cages the boy in, its large midnight hand leaning on the other side of Ciel's plush pillow. The monster breathes in deep, tasting the fear in his intoxicating scent, the thick sweetness of his perfect soul, his delectable scent mingled with a shameful lust the boy was far too young to truly understand.

Ciel risks opening his eyes again, drawing a sharp breath when he finds the monster mere inches away from his face, bright demonic eyes lighting his pale skin with a crimson glow. The demon’s jagged teeth slowly part, the inside of its mouth equally hellish and dark. Its magenta pink tongue drips out, curls playfully around a large fang, the muscle long and wet and Ciel knows just what that tongue tastes like. And even though he’s terrified, feels like a baby bird trapped in the jaws of a bad dog, an unwanted heat pools between his legs and he feels himself flush in embarrassment. 

That wet tongue glides across his pale lips, slow and sweet, the demon’s mouth pressing against his in a way that has the boy aching, soft slate grey lashes fluttering shut. The drowsy child melts under its touch, sweet lips claimed effortlessly, its long, thin fingers threading through the boy’s sweaty ashen hair. Ciel tries to kiss back, little peach lips moving weakly against the demon’s oppressive onyx mouth, but his head is dizzy and painful. His fever is making everything blurry, the bad flare up of asthma weakening his already feeble lungs.

The demon presses something against his chest, grabs one of his weak little arms and moves it around the object. Reluctantly, it pulls away from his sweet lips, wiry ebony hands settling the stuffed animal in, tucking his precious Bitter rabbit in bed with him. Its crimson hellish eyes burn brightly, that frightening lust still bubbling away, but it’s gentle when it pulls the covers up to his chin, leaving only his head and Bitter’s peeking out from the doona. Ciel still aches, still struggles to push air through his lungs, but the sense of warmth that floods his chest almost hurts. His own mother had forgotten about Bitter, had left the teddy behind, abandoned it in the tearoom. But... his demon remembered. The monster that he had been so afraid of had gone out of its way to return Bitter to him, had sweetly tucked the plush under his arm. 

The demon plants its blackened lips on his forehead, resting them there for a quiet moment, mimicking what it had seen his mother do. And Ciel feels his eyes drop, heavy with sleep, the feeling of his numbing paralysis oddly comforting right now. A clawed hand strokes his hair, just like Rachel had, long nails catching on his messy sea grey locks. Sleep tugs at the drowsy boy and he finds himself drifting off, the soothing pets of the demon lulling him to sleep. 

\--

The sound of a rough bark stirs the sick child, Sebastian’s threatening growls rumbling as the black dog paces around his bed, nose pointed down to the dark abyss beneath Ciel’s queen-sized mattress. The dog’s loud barking wakes the boy up and Ciel tries to rise, little fists rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but his feverish head spins and the room feels dizzy. 

He hears _it_ hiss back, wisps of darkness swiping at the irksome dog, but Sebastian stands his ground, only stepping back for a moment before he’s yapping and growling at the hellish thing again.

“Sebastian, stop that!” Tanaka crosses the room quickly and firmly grabs the dog’s white collar, bringing the ebony beast to heel. 

Sebastian whines, beady black eyes looking up at Tanaka’s old wrinkled face, and the ebony mist swirls beneath Ciel’s bed, agitated, sneering red eyes hateful and dangerous. The pesky mutt is proving to be a nuisance, but it waits, holds back sharp teeth and claws, a frustrated hiss bubbling away at the back of its throat. 

“Sebastian, stop being so mean! Ciel is trying to sleep” Lizzy pouts, her puffy pink dress bouncing with her movement as she pulls Astre along behind her.

“We were just coming to check on you before we go back outside to play” Astre explains, already looking impatient to leave Ciel’s stuffy, dark room. 

“How are you feeling Ciel?” The loyal butler asks, pushing in a tray of refreshments and fresh cool rags. Tanaka draws the heavy curtains open again, tying back the blue cream patterned fabric with the tasselled ropes hanging elegantly on either side of the window. He frowns, he can’t remember having closed the curtains earlier.

“I’m… just tired” the boy mumbles, blue eyes dull with exhaustion. 

“It sounds like you need to sleep more” Astre comments, tugging on Elizabeth’s hand, “come on Lizzy, let's go play some more” the healthy twin insists, and the girl looks conflicted. Clearly, she’d rather play with Astre than stay here, but leaving so soon feels a tad bit rude. 

Tanaka pours a fresh cup of tea, but the other two children are already waving goodbye, Lizzy parting with a sincere _get well soon_ , while Astre just rolls his eyes, bored of his sickly little brother who seems to constantly fall ill.

A wave of hurt passes through Ciel, the sting of being left behind familiar, but no less painful. He can’t be mad at them, the snow outside is fun and exciting, surely, he’d do the same if their positions were reversed, right?

Sebastian hops up onto the bed, tucks his paws underneath him and presses his snout against the child, tail wagging happily when Ciel pats his head, the boy’s little fingers playing absentmindedly with his soft ebony ears. Mr Tanaka presses a warm cup of Earl Grey into his cold hands, quietly collecting the used rag that had fallen off the boy’s forehead in his sleep. The butler tugs off one pale white glove, pressing an old weathered hand against the child’s forehead, the flush in his cheeks finally having cooled off a bit.

“I think you might need another day in bed, my Lord” and Ciel nods at that, having expected no less. The boy tries not to feel excluded, tries not to feel worthless and weak. He hugs Bitter rabbit closer, drops his eyes to the soft fabric of his bedsheets and tries to hold in all his stupid tears. _I’m a big boy now!_ He tells himself, but it doesn’t stop the corners of his eyes misting up, a little tear threatening to roll down his cheek, and he wonders if it counts as crying if he wipes them away before they fall.

\--

The air is thick with a heavy darkness, malicious and possessive as it crawls over the sleeping boy’s ruffled bed sheets, lanky body settling atop his small form. Its wiry midnight hands press into the boy’s pillows, either side of his head and Ciel’s long slate grey lashes flutter when he feels something wet and firm slide up his leg. The boy’s baby blue eyes flicker open and immediately he feels the lethargic heaviness of his body, feels the now-familiar sleep paralysis freezing all of his little limbs in place. 

Hungry crimson eyes stare down at him, glowing like hellish lanterns in the dark. _The monster_. It’s sitting atop him, long arms caging the boy in. The demon’s expression is impossible to read and even looking at it for too long makes Ciel’s head hurt, makes his little heart race with a primal innate fear. 

His bedroom is filled with a misty midnight fog that blurs the silhouette of the ebony demon above him. Weird long black things twist and writhe on his bed, they slither closer, looking a bit like vines or ropes. _Tentacles_. He quickly realises that they’re tentacles, like the limbs of a hellish ink black kraken. The sticky midnight tentacles creep up his body, curling around his coltish legs beneath the covers, worming their way up his body. One slides up the leg of his pyjama shorts and Ciel whimpers, squeezes his eyes shut when he feels it press against his soft prick, curling disgustingly around him before slithering between his legs and up his slim back, burrowing underneath his pale white bed shirt. 

They infest his clothes, slithering across his paralyzed body, making the fabric bulge and strain and he bites on his bottom lip, chews on the peach pink skin. They wrap around his limbs, around his torso, cold and wet and throbbing. They even squeeze the stuffed toy he’s wrapped one arm around, dark tendrils coiling around Bitter’s soft pale fabric. One curls around his fragile little throat, squeezes tentatively, just enough to make Ciel pant when it eases. 

The boy’s eyes meet the demon's smirking red. He's frightened still, no matter how much he thinks he enjoys the monster’s demonic love. He’s terrified of the unknown, of the _thing_ sitting atop his chest, its ebony hand moving between its own legs, wrapping around itself and languidly jerking off above him. Its arousal is writhing and lengthy, the black tentacles bunched together loosely held by a midnight fist. It oozes thick black slime onto his covers, its tight hand wringing more foul liquid from its inhuman cock. 

He doesn’t know it, but the demon is drawn to his misery, drawn to his feelings of jealousy and pain and longing to be included, to be cared for, to be _loved_. It can taste the inadequacy he feels, the fear of abandonment, the desperation for attention and the self-doubt that holds him back. It can smell his delicious fear, his inexperience, his perfect flawed soul. And the demon wants nothing more than to possess him, to drink in his complex flavour and savour his bittersweet taste.

It curls closer around him, sharp teeth parted in an unsettling smile. It’s right in front of him now, thicker and more tangible up close, those tentacles between its legs entwining around themselves and sinking together, merging into one heavy midnight cock, the shiny ebony head oozing beads of pearly white. 

He tries futility to shy away, but the demon still presses the tip against his closed mouth, smearing fat drops of white against his soft peach pink lips even as he whimpers, face scrunching up in disgust. It seems to revel in his discomfort, the demon’s hellish gaze starved and lustful, just waiting to devour him. It presses its big cock against his cheek, leaving behind a smear of translucent white and Ciel scrunches his eyes shut again, fear and excitement and horror all conflicting inside him. The tentacles surrounding him squeeze playfully and Ciel horrified to realise that he’d hard, terrified to feel bolts of some kind of pleasure run through his body.

A black tentacle prods at his firmly closed mouth, pushes past his slick lips and squeezes into his reluctant little mouth. It presses against his tongue in a mockery of their previous kisses, but slides deeper still, not stopping until it hits the back of his tiny throat and he gags, eyes watering as he jerks involuntarily. 

A second onyx tentacle slides up his chin, wet and sticky and pushes past his lips as well, slipping in alongside the first and filling his mouth, pressing against little pearly white teeth and stuffing his sweet baby cheeks. Both tendrils push deeper still, the bulge in his throat sliding down further until he's crying silently and breathing roughly through his nose. His tiny heart hammers away as the demon grins, enraptured by the sight of itself crammed so far down his small throat. Its crimson eyes are drawn to the wetness of his parted lips, the lovely fear in his eyes. It revels in his choked groan, his muffled noise of distress. The tentacles rock languidly, thrusting into Ciel’s little mouth, pushing into his throat over and over again, viscous and sinful.

The boy’s head still hurts, his pale skin flushed with the remnants of his fever. And Ciel feels like he's going to choke, every breath is strained and muffled, the obstruction in his airway throbbing and wet. Sticky in a bad way. Teary-eyed baby blue meets a wicked crimson and he feels more afraid right now than he ever has before.

He's horrified when two more tentacles attempt to pry open his small lips. The boy tries being stubborn for a moment as his face is the only part of his body that’s always left unfrozen, but the tendrils effortlessly overwhelm him. They push past and pull his jaw down, stretch his mouth open wider until it hurts, letting the demon rest its thick cock on his bottom lip. It strokes itself off in time with the two tentacles still thrusting languidly down his throat, wrings out every drop of precum, lets it drip into his open mouth, right on his little pink tongue. It's _salty_. And he's vividly reminded of when it made him swallow his own release. How disgusted he was afterwards… 

He feels uncomfortable and gross as ebony drool gathers in the corner of his mouth. Every breath seems shorter, is harder to take in with so much stress on his lungs, makes him feel dizzy. They're thick and heavy in the back of his throat, rocking faster but never pulling out, and the realisation that he's so fucking hard right now makes him want to cry even more. Makes him feel _icky_. His little hand squeezes Bitter’s vest, desperately seeking some kind of comfort but he’s sickened when an ebony tentacle curls possessively around his wrist and under his palm, stealing even this small comfort. The sensation of being encompassed by the demon’s darkness is utterly overwhelming. 

More tentacles wind around his neck, squeezing hard just to make it tighter, just to see his eyes roll into the back of his head, to see his lips turn blue. And it groans, the sound low and rough and more like Sebastian’s growling than any noise a human could make. And with a few more quick jerks, it cums all over his face. Long, thick strands get in his hair and streak over his eyebrow, splashing across his lips. But so much of it goes in his mouth, hits his little pink tongue, bubbles in the back of his stuffed throat and chokes him anew. 

_He can't breathe_.

It feels like he's gonna pass out, like he's gonna die like this. Drowning in the foulest way possible. Its ebony hands grip his soft slate grey hair, pulls his face closer as it crams its still hard cock into his tiny mouth, stretches his jaw impossibly wider. Its too-big dick hits the back of his throat, his wet lips stretched around the base of the demon's cock. Cruel clawed hands hold him there even as his world starts to fade to black, it pulls him onto that choking length, sickening squelching noises echoing in Ciel's ears, unrelenting as it fucks his cum-filled throat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post the other week, I took a lil break, updates should continue being weekly from here


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their last encounter, Ciel searches for a way to ward off the evil plaguing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Java for beta reading this chapter! hope you guys enjoy~

Ciel Phantomhive wakes up the next morning groggy and sore. Faint red rings mar his pale throat, wrapped around his neck like a vile collar. He rubs the bruised skin there with little fingers, trying to soothe the ache. The boy runs his tongue around from one side of his mouth to the other, the overwhelming taste of the demon's sick pleasure still heavy on his tongue.

For a frightening moment, he’d thought that the demon was going to kill him. It had pushed the limits of his already weak useless lungs, made him pass out. The tears burn his eyes and he can’t stop himself from crying. Ciel tucks Bitter against his chest and pulls his legs close, wrapping his arms around the plush and trying desperately to curl up into a tiny ball. He feels hurt and afraid. _Used_. Feels icky and gross and he never wants to see the demon ever again...

The boy sobs, little breathes wheezy with hiccups. He presses his tear streaked face into Bitter, eyes red and puffy, his small form trembling like a leaf. 

“Ciel?” Mr Tanaka opens the door a crack, bushy grey eyebrows furrowed in a frown. Ciel flinches at the sound of his voice, but refuses to look up, just keeps his eyes squeezed shut as he bawls like an infant.

“My Lord… Ciel, what’s wrong?” The butler presses a comforting white gloved hand on the boy’s back, rubs between his shoulder blades. But he just shakes his head, stays in a tight ball clutching his rabbit like a lifeline, chest filled with betrayal and hurt. Feelings he didn’t even know he had twisting uncomfortably. 

\--

The bible is a dusty old thing, and Ciel lets out a kittenish sneeze the sound short and sharp after he foolishly tries to blow off the thin layer of grey covering its leather-bound exterior. He cracks open the disused yellowed pages, baby blue eyes skimming for any mentions of demons. But the words are long and boring, it keeps prattling on about god and love with no solution for a demonic haunting that made any sense to him. Prayer? There was nothing about rituals, incense, or anything more reasonable and tangible than _prayer_ to a god he didn't believe in. 

He closes the book with a frustrated sigh, already feeling another sneeze coming on, tickling his nose. The spare twin slides the book back into place on his father’s grand bookshelf, curious eyes already skimming the other embossed titles for anything even vaguely related to devils and evil.

He’s mad at the demon. That’s what he’s settled on, that’s what he’s decided. The monster _hurt_ him, and now he wants nothing to do with it. Even if its kisses make his heart pound and his cheeks blush. Surely there must be some way to repel the fiend, some way to ensure a peaceful night’s rest, to free himself of this vile haunting. 

“What are you doing?” Astre queries, confused at his brother’s persistent book browsing. 

“Uh-” he coughs weakly, his little throat still aching and sore from last night “...I’m just looking for a new book to read. In case... I get sick again and I’m stuck in bed” Ciel lies almost effortlessly, voice still scratchy and weak. He’s not used to telling fibs, but he’s still unwilling to speak of the demon, perhaps even more so now, considering what it has done to him.

Predictably, Astre believes him, already going back to playing with his toy soldiers on the large reading table in the middle of the manor’s library. Ciel huffs in defeat, nothing here can help him. At least he thinks so until he catches sight of an old cross left behind on the other side of the bookshelf. The Phantomhive’s are not a religious family, but his mother was still raised Christian, still learnt of god and heaven. 

The little boy swipes the small iron crucifix, only just manages to fit it in the pocket of his shorts. Surely the sight of god’s symbol would repel the vile fiend? He can only hope. Ciel tugs on the scarf around his neck, adjusts how it sits, ensuring that the demon’s marks stay hidden.

\--

“Please, I’m just feeling a bit lonely sleeping all by myself” Ciel begs sweetly, innocent eyes pleading and irresistible. The butler sighs but brings the dog in anyway, holding onto Sebastian’s leash carefully in case he jumps or barks again. The borzoi’s fluffy black tail wags excitedly and for once he seems happy to see Ciel, or at the very least he hasn’t started growling yet.

“If he misbehaves again, please tell one of the staff and I’ll put him in the kennel” Mr Tanaka reminds him, clearly worried about leaving the dog alone in the child’s room. But Ciel just nods happily, glad to have gotten his way. His father would never have agreed to this, but Tanaka always seemed to listen to him.

Sebastian jumps up onto the boy’s large queen-sized bed, he circles his spot next to the little Lord for a moment before tucking his legs underneath him and laying down, becoming nothing more than a large scrawny black circle beside him. Bitter rabbit is tucked in next to him, taking up the other side of his bed and Ciel feels somewhat safe in between them.

“Good boy” Ciel praises as his little fingers thread through the dog’s soft curly fur, petting and stroking and making Sebastian’s tail wag. His touch settles on the dog’s white leather collar, small digits brushing over the smooth material. Sebastian’s round dog tag has the Phantomhive crest embossed on one side, while the guard dog’s name is engraved around the edges of the circle on the other side, a long, fanciful _Sebastian_ curling around the polished silver. 

“Will that be all for tonight, my Lord?” Mr Tanaka asks and Ciel nods again, happy now that he has Sebastian to protect him. He’s noticed that the dog doesn’t seem to like the demon, Sebastian always seems aggressive whenever it’s been near him, like he can smell the monster or something. He hopes that staying close to Sebastian will keep the hellish thing away from him, at least for now.

“Are you sure? Do you want to talk about what happened this morning?” The butler lingers in his room, that familiar gentle concern more pressing now. There’s a slight fear in his old grey eyes and for a moment Ciel feels his secret on the tip of his tongue. It’s heavy in his mouth, as though if he spoke it aloud it would somehow be more real. 

The boy averts his eyes, fingers compulsively twisting the fabric of Bitter’s vest as he’s stalled by anxiety. 

“No” the child murmurs. And he can’t explain why he didn’t tell his butler about the big bad monster. Surly Mr Tanaka would believe him, he’s always been so kind and caring. 

The butler waits, hopes Ciel will confide in him. But the shy boy remains stubbornly quiet even though Tanaka _saw_ the red marks on his throat this morning…

The old man sighs and quietly leaves, hoping that Sebastian will be strong enough to chase off the evil plaguing the poor child. 

Ciel settles into bed and pulls the covers up too high, dwarfing himself in the cosy blankets. The boy prays to a god that he doesn’t believe in for the demon to leave him alone tonight, Sebastian’s weight by his side warm and comforting. His little fingers anxiously slide under his pillow, searching for a moment before they wrap around the iron cross. A flicker of hope bubbles away inside his chest, trying to push through the thick heavy dread of his harrowing fear. He won’t let it touch him again. 

\--

It stands at the end of his bed, watching, waiting, those disgusting midnight tentacles creeping up from the dark abyss of the bedroom floor to slither atop his bedsheets. 

But he’s ready this time. The little boy feels the familiar shock and terror of its paralysis grip his frozen body, but he pushes down that fear, breathes out slow and deep because his fingers are still wrapped around god’s cross, his other hand resting on the warm breathing body of his great big borzoi. Sebastian growls at the demon, unafraid of the hellish unblinking eyes that stare back of them. The monster is tall and imposing, thin and lanky in the dim darkness of his room. Its shadows waver and flicker, impatient, but it seems to take a step back when Sebastian rises, the black dog baring its sharp canines and growling louder. 

For the first time Ciel feels _brave_. The demon hisses back, its sharp maw splitting open to reveal far too many sharp dagger-like teeth. But Sebastian doesn’t back down, rather the guard dog starts nipping at the midnight tentacles that stray too close to his master, growling in between bites. It hesitates, crimson eyes narrowed in hatred at the frustrating mutt blocking it from reaching the child.

His voice is quiet and small, but he still manages to push out a defiant “...go away” the words stunning the ebony fiend. It freezes. Ebony body lingering, crimson eyes wide and unblinking. 

“Leave… I don’t want you here” the boy says a little louder, a bitter scowl marring his usually soft features. 

“Leave me alone!” Ciel shouts, eyes squeezed shut, his clenched fist trembling as he desperately holds onto the crucifix. 

Everything falls silent. Sebastian has stopped growling and the heavy weight of the demon’s paralysis is abruptly lifted. When Ciel opens his eyes again the room is lighter, gentle moonlight streaming through the gap in his curtains. Sebastian settles down once more beside him, closer this time though, his big warm body pressed tightly to Ciel’s. The demon is gone, all its gross ebony tentacles have disappeared, and its imposing midnight figure is nowhere to be found.

Ciel can’t help but smile as he sits up in bed. He gives Sebastian an affectionate pat on the head for protecting him, the dog leaning into the soothing hands stroking his fluffy ebony fur. 

“...Good boy” Ciel breathes out, dropping the cross in favour of lavishing his loyal guard dog with praise and affection. The borzoi’s tail wags excitedly, slapping his doona cover as he pushes his long snout into the child’s hands. “Good boy, Sebastian”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who's dropped kudos and comments! you guys make my day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, his chapter contains smut, which is probably what you've been waiting for...  
> Thank you so much Java for beta reading this chapter!

His plan is working. That _thing_ hasn’t appeared for a few days and Ciel wants to believe that it’s gone for good, the demon hates Sebastian and it won’t go near him as long as the growling dog is curled up by his side. Ciel quickly becomes inseparable from Sebastian. When Astre and Elizabeth are playing outside and having fun without him, the spare can easily be found curling close to the fire with a good book in his hands and Sebastian’s long snout in his lap, Ciel’s soft voice filling the room, the dog listening to him read with big soft brown eyes. Ciel loves giving Sebastian lots of pets. He strokes the dog's head and scratches him behind his soft floppy ears. And even though Sebastian can be a bit rough with him, nipping and nosing at him, the dog makes him feel safe. 

But… he does miss the demon. For some baffling reason, he longs for the press of those midnight lips, longs for the attention and the care and all the good feelings it gave him between his legs. He’s tried touching himself again, guilty thoughts always drifting back to the demon, but then Sebastian will nose his way into his room, and he doesn’t want to do it with his loyal dog watching him. That just feels too weird. He thought that getting rid of the demon would make him happy…

_Why does his chest ache for the monster that terrorised him?_

Ciel opens the doors of his armoire, pushing his neatly ironed and pressed dress shirts and suit jackets out of the way, looking in every dark corner for crimson eyes and black tentacles. The boy sighs, only the plain mahogany wood of his cupboard was staring back at him. He closes the door with a quiet, defeated click and buries the hurt down a little deeper in his chest. He shouldn’t miss that _thing_ , it bit him, made him cry, choked him! He should be grateful that it hasn’t appeared for days, that he can finally rest easy now. But he just feels abandoned.

He grabs the little iron cross from beneath his pillow, turning the holy item over in his hands, thumb running over the dull grey metal. He looks to the window, knows that there is a row of wilting bushes just beneath his windowsill. The boy cracks open the stubborn glass pane, the cold evening air washing over his pale face and making him shiver. Sebastian is good at keeping the demon away, surely he doesn’t need this thing anymore.

It falls from his fingers effortlessly, the heavy iron cross only taking a second to fall from his second story room and disappear into the twiggy bushes. It feels like a mistake as soon as he’s done it, but the boy convinces himself that it’s okay, it won’t come as long as he has Sebastian.

\--

Ciel puts down his night-time cup of milk, accepting the napkin Mr Tanaka passes him to wipe his lips. Sebastian comes trotting in, long jaws gently wrapped around Bitter’s vest and he drops the bunny off at the end of the child’s bed.

“Good boy, Sebastian!” The praise slips through Ciel’s lips without him even thinking about it. He pats his lap, gleeful when the black borzoi hops up onto his queen-sized bed, tail wagging as he takes his place by his side. Mr Tanaka smiles, glad to finally see Ciel happy and smiling and acting like the child he is. 

“Will that be all, my Lord?” The butler queries, one gloved hand over his heart. The boy nods, hands already busy stroking and petting his loyal dog.

“Just a reminder, my Lord, we’ll be going into London in a few days to get you measured for a new outfit” Tanaka says as he cleans away any odds and ends from the serving trolly. 

“A new outfit?” Ciel asks, looking up from his borzoi’s lolling pink tongue and black wagging tail. 

“For your father’s winter ball” the butler reminds him, hoping that news of the event will spark the same excitement in Ciel that it did in his brother. But Ciel’s face sharply falls, his soft blue eyes ducking down into his lap. 

“Oh” the boy mumbles, hands habitually grasping for Bitter, “I forgot about that.” The shy child hugs his teddy close, pets the fake rabbit’s soft grey fur. And Tanaka watches how his tense shoulders ease, the fixation of a soft toy in his arms soothing the boy’s easily agitated anxiety. Sebastian noses his elbow, silently begging for more pets, and Ciel spares a hand to stroke him, too. 

“Do I have to go?” Ciel askes, baby blue eyes watery and impossible to deny, but Tanaka is just a humble servant. 

“I’m afraid that’s up to your parents, perhaps if you ask your father kindly, he’ll let you leave the party early” Mr Tanaka consoles, picking up the large silver candelabra by his bedside and placing it on the trolly. 

“M’kay” Ciel mumbles, already knowing that his father will refuse him. He doesn’t want to go to some stupid ball with a bunch of scary adults, he just wants to stay in his room and hide away. 

“Goodnight, Ciel” 

“Night...” 

\--

The boy wakes up with a cold, wet tongue bathing his faces in kisses. Sebastian laps happily at his cheeks, his rough tongue laving over his pale skin, catching on his closed eyelashes and swiping down over his peach pink lips. Ciel groans, little hands coming up to push away the over eager dog's intrusive snout.

But Sebastian is persistent, he just licks those little fingers too, broard tongue dragging over his small palms and flickering over his fragile wrists. The borzoi is heavy on his chest, his long limbs spread out, front paws over his shoulders, back feet tucked up against his waist. 

"S-Sebastian!" He blearily opens his eyes, frowning at the guard dog above him whose shaggy ebony fur blends in with the darkness of his room. 

"Stop that… I'm trying to sleep" he stresses, wondering what in the world has gotten into his loyal pet. 

The dog pushes his muzzle against his chin, nosing in between the crook of his shoulder and neck, and lapping at the skin there, long flat tongue eagerly tasting his sweet skin. The boy blushes, hands uselessly laying atop the dog’s furred shoulders, fingers curled in the heavy dog’s fur. Sebastian licks and licks, and he bends beneath the canine’s attention, tilts his chin submissively, lets him cover his skin in wet doggish kisses, too sleepy and tired to resist.

The dog’s tongue lingers on his racing pulse, and Ciel's breath hitches when he slowly drags it over that point, his cold wet nose pressed close to his warm skin. Sebastian goes back to his lips, kisses and kisses and Ciel can only grip his fur tight when he pushes his canine tongue in, the dog tasting the inside of his mouth, gliding over his little white teeth and lapping at his soft pink tongue. And he gasps at the unexpected advancement. The big dog rolls its hips, grinding against the child’s crotch and Ciel’s blood freezes when it feels _good_ , his baby blue eyes widening, plush lips parted, mouth sticky with the dog’s saliva. 

It humps him. The dog’s growing arousal drooling an icky wetness against the front of his shorts as it ruts. The needy thrusting makes Ciel embarrassingly hard, the friction between their hips pulling another gasp from his lips. Sebastian's panting rancid dog breath fans out against his slick lips, the borzoi’s long magenta tongue lolling out as he grows more and more excited. 

It is so very _wrong_. It is disgusting, vile, unnatural. But still he spreads his legs for the mutt, lets it rut against him, bucks _up_ to meet its hips, that needy tongue still licking his face, dragging across his open lips all messy and hungry. His borzoi's breath is rough and husky, his pale off-white teeth exposed as he pants and ruts and licks. Ciel’s fingers catch on his white leather collar, desperately clinging on as it ruts and slobbers against his lips. 

But then his jaw seems to slide open too wide, unhinging like a snake as something pulls his shorts all the way down his legs, tugging them away until it's just Ciel’s embarrassing arousal pressed close to his dog’s swelling prick. And the mutt rubs firmly against him, keening and whining above him with every shuddering breath. Sebastian's black fur begins to feel sticky underneath his hands, tacky and wet. It separates into unsettling clumps under his touch, bubbling like hot sticky tar beneath his fingertips. The dog wiggles his hips, whining as he throbs against his little owner. That too long tongue drools out, cold and wet as it pools against his neck like a squirming eel and he _knows_ that it's not his faithful pet Sebastian, knows that this thing on top of him isn't even a dog. 

It's the _demon_. 

The monster that's been haunting his nights. The cruel fiend from beyond the darkest shadows that has been crawling into his bed whenever he is loneliest. The one he _hates_ and _loves_. Fears, but anticipates… 

Its jaw cracks, the loud crunch making Ciel wince as its jaw splits open wider, its maw hovering against his mouth as it grows above him. That weight on his torso increases as the dog’s chest cavity swells, back bending over as it grows more lengthy and thin, wiry in an unnatural way. It wiggles its hips under him, its thickening cock pressing firmly against his rear, sliding wetly between his ass cheeks. He squeezes his eyes shut, feels an unbearable shame pool in his gut, but let's the ebony tentacles spread his legs further anyway. Doesn't cry. _Doesn't cry_. Feels that inky darkness lift his hips just so, the tapered tip of its bright red cock pressing against his baby pink hole. Squeezing inside.

Ciel doesn’t really understand what's happening. He just feels scared and excited all at once. All the conflicting emotions making his pulse faster and his dick harder. It stings bad, _hurts_ , but it feels so _good_. He thinks about calling out for help, wants to cry for his mummy, but he bites his tongue. Even though the pressure and the pain makes his eyes water, even though the stretch burns at first, he stays silent, lets it squeeze in deeper, lets the dog mount him. It's so much bigger than him, longer and thicker, but the cold slick coating its turgid flesh helps it ease into his resistant little body. The twisted monster above him slowly fills the child, its dog-like prick inching its way into him until their hips are flush together, the boy’s white knuckled fists clinging to the beast’s shaggy coat. 

It waits for his little virgin body to relax. The hellish mutt licks his face as it throbs inside him, lapping at his damp eyelashes, panting, huffing out smelly breath as it just barely resists pounding into his too tight virgin hole. The boy is so very sweet and fragile, confused and frightened, but filled with a vile and curious lust, a twisted need to see how this ends, a bizarre _want_ for the wolfish cock buried so deep in his ass to feel _good_. Despite the pain and roughness of their last tryst, he wants more affection, more tenderness from the wicked ebony creature that haunts his every nightly hour. Craves more of the demon’s horrible love. 

The dog rocks, hips bucking Ciel forward and making him suck in a sharp breath. His arms wrap around its neck, fingers buried in that rotting fur as he desperately clings onto his puppy. It thrusts languidly at first, thick dog dick stretching him out, bringing a tear to his baby blue eyes as it grinds into him. But slowly its skinny wolfish hips rock faster and faster, dark red cock sliding in and out wetly as it ruts. Ciel clings to the mutt, wraps his small legs around the dog’s thin hips and groans at the better angle. Little virgin moans spilling from his peach pink lips as it pounds into him, hitting that oh-so-sensitive spot dead on. 

'Sebastian' drools as he fucks. Broken mouth hanging open and dripping cold, wet slime onto Ciel’s pale neck as it humps him. A high-pitched canine whine whistles through its soggy throat. The dog is rotting before him, its ebony fur clumping and sliding off its melting skin, the fur on the face of his own precious pet dog sagging and dripping off its bone white skull. The hideous sight deeply frightens Ciel, and he feels himself trembling as it rots mid-fuck, shaking with an indescribable fear as slimy black tentacles bubble up from between its ribs, oozing out of its sunken black skin and wriggling like maggots against him, curling disgustingly around the arms he has wrapped around his doggy. Sebastian's white leather collar is stained with black ooze, the metal pendant naming his loyal pet overrun with little writhing ebony tentacles. 

_"...Pet… me"_ 'Sebastian' pushes out, inhuman voice gravely and deep and all _wrong_. 

_"Tell me… I'm a **good boy** "_ it demands, its jaw only hanging on by a thread at this point as it thrusts long and deep. The beast tries to linger on the edge of Ciel's orgasm, even though the boy’s cocklet is weeping so much precum onto his tummy, the hard little thing straining and aching, cruelly left untouched. 

Its long, leathery hand grabs his own tightly, the bony wolfish digits pulling his clenched fingers off the black stained collar and pressing his little hand to the dog’s rotting face. Ciel squeezes his eyes shut, all that disgusting pleasure heating up between his legs as the demon rocks, every sickening thrust making him feel so _good_. 

_**"Pet me!"**_ the monster growls, impatient now. It keeps his hand pressed there, fucks rougher and harder the longer Ciel delays, snaps its hips forward. Takes and takes and takes from the defiant little thing, until the boy is on the verge of tears, ecstasy bringing a strawberry sweet flush to his baby soft cheeks.

Ciel cries out, feels the sting of the demon's cruelty and gives in quickly, so sweetly submissive and obedient now with a dog’s cock in his ass. The boy strokes its head, tenderly, softly... pets the vile demon just like it wants him to, and instantly he feels the hellish thing’s temper ease. His little thumb rubs a patch underneath its beady black eyes and even though the fur sheds beneath his touch, dripping off the creature's vile face he keeps petting it. He keeps _petting_ it even when Sebastian's soft brown eyes melt out of its skull, crimson glowing orbs shining through the thick muck of its shaggy neck.

It pants, long, _long_ tongue lolling out, rocks almost sweetly into him. Its once-fluffy, now scrawny patchy tail wags excitedly as he gives the demon the attention it so desperately craves. The monster grins, wolfish lips pulling back too far, unsettling and filled with a sick satisfaction. 

"Y-you're…" he stutters out, tears building in his eyes as this bastardized version of his beloved dog fucks him. "You're- a- a-... good… boy" the child forces out, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. Those words seem to be enough for the demon, for the vile _thing_ that forces its way into his body. It cums and cums, keening like the dog it’s mimicking, voice tapering off into a hellish growl. The base of its shaft swells into a thick knot, and it feels so, so _big_ , he can’t imagine it fitting inside him. He’s terrified that it’s going to break him. But then the dog gives one last, forceful thrust, and crams all of that knot into Ciel’s stretched, wet little hole. 

Ciel moans out, a sob caught in his chest as he topples over the edge of ecstasy from the feeling of it, the knot stretching him even wider than he thought possible. He cums all over his own tummy in long white strands, all of the unfamiliar sensations _too much_ to bear any longer. He hates how good it feels. _Why does it feel so satisfying?_ The pleasure and sweetness tingling throughout his body pulling another kittenish moan from between his bitten lips.

The demon’s weight seems to drop above him, squishing him into the mattress as it throbs, curls around him, that thick knot pressing against Ciel's overly sensitive insides. The boy groans, black slime seeping all the way through his once pristine white pyjama shirt. He can feel it pulsing inside him, pumping him full of sticky white cum that's oddly cold. The big knot keeps the mutt buried deep, its scrawny ebony hips tug on it every now and then, but there's no way it's coming out, not until the beast has finished filling him up, finished taking every shred of innocence he had. 

Ciel can't help it. Even with wet teary eyes and a shame so deep he wants to cry all over again, he keeps stroking the devil of a dog. Keeps petting the sticky, wet fur even as the mutt licks his tear-stained cheeks, black writhing tentacles slithering across his collar bones. He keeps petting that grungy, gross fur even as the demon shoots another load into him, hips pressing in harder. It groans, voice pitching low and frightening, and he just can't stop petting the monster, feels like he'll break if he stops. 

"Se-Sebastian… good boy" he whispers and feels the demon twitch inside him at those words. He's never belonged more to the demon than right now, fucked and knotted and _bred_ by the hellish abomination. Utterly _possessed_. 

"Mm… 'Bastian" the exhausted child mumbles, sticky and gross and filled to the brim. It wiggles its hips, tugging on that fat knot, but they're still tightly locked together. A low moan rumbles through its rib cage and the vibration feels like a purr beneath Ciel’s touch.

"Good boy..." he mutters weakly, a cold dog tongue smearing across his plush lips. The demon is sinfully pleased with the mess it's made betwixt his coltish legs. Pleased to have thoroughly claimed the child, to have appeased its ravenous jealousy, its possessive need to be the only thing Ciel loves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel faces death and misery and lust, always coming back to that _thing_ in the darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for graphic depictions of a dead animal and grief/loss of a pet  
> Thank you Java for your amazing beta reading! Couldn't have gotten this far without your support!  
> Btw this chappy has one of my favourite kinks in it👀

Tanaka had noticed Ciel’s efforts, he’d seen the cross under the boy’s pillow while making his bed, had listened to his requests to keep the guard dog close. Yokai could be dangerous if left to fester and grow, and so the butler had taken to cleansing the boy’s room with salt; taking a pinch between his white-gloved fingers and spreading it over the carpet, near the armoire in particular, where he believed that its presence was strongest.

This evil was greatly troubling to the old butler. And it filled him with worry as he lit the lantern in his assigned bedroom and peeled off his white gloves. He took his seat at the small wooden desk, hearing the chair beneath him creak with his weight, spending a moment to polish his spectacles, old fingers running a small cloth over the smudged transparent lens. 

Ciel was weak and vulnerable. Far too shy to ever complain, to ever tell anyone of his troubles, especially with the way his father viewed him. The butler had noticed a distressing mark on the side of the boy’s neck the other day and the worst had certainly crossed his mind. He prayed for the child. 

The scratching of his silver-tipped fountain pen fills the cold night air, the lantern upon his desk flickering as the wick burns low. Tanaka looks behind him, the unsettling feeling of being watched sending a shiver throughout his body, but the room is empty. He slowly turns back to the papers in front of him, dipping the tip of his pen in the inkwell he’d set aside earlier. 

He pens down a few more thoughts before a strong gust of wind knocks the pot over, spilling dark ebony ink all over his papers. Tanaka stands quickly, snatching away the papers that are left unscathed before the mess can spread any further. He grabs a cloth and tries to dab at it, but the large black stain has made much of his writing illegible.

 _“The boy belongs to me”_

Tanaka freezes. The yokai behind him is a dark swirling mass of possessive jealousy, crimson eyes burning with hellfire, black tendrils lashing around its misty form. 

_“He is **mine** ”_

It’s stronger than it was before, bolder and more defined. He risks glancing behind him, Tanaka’s old grey eyes picking up smooth ebony skin and broad shoulders, strands of black hair falling around its obsidian face. The butler had hoped his efforts to purify Ciel’s room had been beneficial, but it seems that the spirit had slipped through the cracks, lingering not in any one place, but beside the boy, nestled in his little bitter heart. Too bitter for such a young boy.

“...What are you doing to him?” Tanaka risks asking, and a strong gust of preternatural wind rushes through the room, the spirit’s eyes blazing bright red. The old man braces himself against the desk, all of his papers flying across the room, the dim light of his lantern effortlessly extinguished, plunging him into the dark. Fear makes Tanaka weak and feeble. This is no ordinary spirit. Nothing he was familiar with.

“Just… don’t hurt him” the butler whispers, hands trembling, and he hears the thing _laugh_ , its voice rough and inhuman. 

\--

Ciel can’t breathe. All the air seems to have left his lungs and he feels sick to his stomach. His little knobbly knees tremble, threatening to fall out under him. The vile stench of it makes him want to hurl, the acidic taste of vomit burning the back of his throat. It’s the stench of rot, of _death_. 

Sebastian is sprawled out on his side on the frostbitten grass, black fur matted and patchy, long mouth gaping open. His warm brown eyes are missing, leaving behind sunken black pits, the skin of his skull having rotted away significantly, revealing yellowed bone. Maggots crawl around beneath patches of the dog’s fur, festering around his soft neck where a great bloody wound has spilled blackened blood onto the snowy ground. The little white worms wiggle and twitch, crawling over the borzoi’s stained leather collar, writhing against the silver pendant engraved with Sebastian’s name. 

He looks scrawny and disfigured, far from the warm happy doggy he was just yesterday. The sight of it is shocking and terrifying and so distressing that all Ciel can do is stand there and cry. Somehow, on some deep subconscious level, he knew that Sebastian wasn’t okay. Knew as soon as the monster had taken its form that something was deeply wrong. He’s looking at Sebastian’s teeth, the black gums pulled back and tight, making the teeth look longer, he sees the ebony tongue, the tissue wet and rotting and he remembers the way it felt for the demon to kiss him with that tongue, for those teeth to nick his lip. He remembers how good it felt last night even though he was so scared. Guilt prickles away at him. Makes him feel icky and bad. And he hates that he wants to do it all over again…

Someone grabs his hand and pulls him away, it’s probably Tanaka, but it could be his mother. He’s still in too much shock to really know what’s going on around him. All he can think of is the way it felt when the demon touched him, how cold it was, how _good_ it felt and how horribly terrible all of that really was. Sebastian is dead. He’s never really faced death before, and he finds the pain of grief weirdly numbing. 

His nose is still red from being outdoors, but the tear tracks on his cheeks have dried, his shaking hands are finally still, wrapped around a warm cup of milk with a generous amount of honey poured in. 

“I’m sorry that you had to see that, young master” Mr Tanaka murmurs as he drapes a heavy blanket around his shoulders. The butler quietly asks one of the maids to go and find Bitter, hoping that the familiar toy will ease Ciel’s pain. 

_It’s my fault_. That’s all Ciel can think about. _He_ pushed away the demon, denied its kisses, denied its depraved love. _He_ brought Sebastian into his room, into his bed, put the borzoi in between himself and it. _He_ made it jealous…

When he closes his eyes, he can still see Sebastian’s rotting face, all twisted and _wrong_. But there’s a weird feeling bubbling in his tummy and he still vividly remembers the feeling of cum between his legs. How wet and sticky and _gross_ it was. 

How much he _liked_ it.

\--

Vincent Phantomhive sighs, steel blue eyes lingering on the damp burlap sack containing his loyal guard dog. The kids had named him Sebastian, Astre picking the name out for the little scrawny pup when he’d just started learning how to spell. The black canine had been a good hunting dog, fast and strong. It would be a pain to replace him. 

“What happened?” The Earl makes a face as a strong waft of rot washes over him. The soggy bag is leaking black ooze onto the snow covering the ground, the lumpy shape of the dog awkward for the gardener to carry. 

“Not really sure, maybe a fox got him?” The gardener offers, but even that explanation seems insufficient. Sebastian was bigger than a fox, and he shouldn’t have rotted so quickly, not in this cold weather, not overnight…

“Just… get rid of it, bury it somewhere in the cemetery” the Earl waves away the problem, frustrated, but unwilling to dig more into this. The Phantomhive cemetery was old, housing generations of noble Englishmen, generations of London’s watchdogs. Sebastian would fit right in. 

Vincent adjusts his black kidskin gloves, the cold winter air nipping at his skin. His mind is caught on the most recent affairs, that of a grizzly case down in London south, he didn’t have time for this. Astre might cry over Sebastian, for a while at least, but it wasn’t anything a few dozen pounds couldn’t fix. He could just buy the boy another mutt. 

\--

Ciel's legs are tightly crossed at the dinner table. One thin ankle entwined with the other, his knee-high black socks rubbing against one another as he squeezes his thighs together tightly. He's so _hard_ right now, his little mind filled with such filth, it's so embarrassing-- he just wants to melt into the floor and disappear forever. Astre is oblivious, happily recounting their father with all the fun games he played today with Lizzie. The Earl nods and smiles, but it's thin, and superficial at best. He clearly has more important things to do than eat with his family. 

Astre emits a level of exuberance and cheer that Ciel could never hope to match, especially not today. His twin doesn't know that Sebastian is dead. Doesn't know that it's Ciel's fault. Doesn't know that his little twin brother is hard just thinking about that _thing_ that happened, the bad thing that he doesn’t want to say even in his mind. He knows that tonight it's going to be there again, waiting for him.

_Will it look like Sebastian again?_

He squeezes his legs together, little prick jumping at the thought of its sinful touch. Ciel cuts all of his meat up into small bite sized squares, slices it ragged and rough and quick so that he can drop his knife and slip his hand under the table. Nobody notices him, they're all listening to Astre's elaborate playtime story, nobody sees the red flush on his cheeks when he touches himself, little fingers futility trying to press down his needy arousal. He just wants it to _go away_. 

Ciel bites back an inappropriate noise, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he squeezes himself, the jolts of pleasure from that small act alone enough to make him stress and worry more. Anxiety mingles with shame and guilt as he pops another small chunk of food into his mouth, chewing slowly as he tries to ease the heat between his legs, palm rubbing the little bulge in his navy-blue shorts.

“Are you okay, Ciel?” His mother quietly asks, and the boy just nods weakly, not trusting himself to speak, not daring to make eye contact. He quickly pulls his hand back, picking up his knife as though nothing happened, as though he wasn’t thinking about the monster in the dark that wore his beloved dog’s face. 

“Where’s Sebastian?” Astre finally seems to work it out. Rachel looks conflicted for a moment, unsure how to break the news to her son. 

“...He-” the woman starts, but Ciel cuts her off. 

“He’s dead” Ciel doesn’t feel anything when he says it, he just feels numb. It’s all too much. He just wants to crawl back into bed where that _thing_ is waiting for him. Even if it wants to be inside him again. Even if it has the face of a dog...

Rachel looks mortified at his blunt tone, “Ciel!” she looks at him, chastising and stern in a way that only a parent can be.

“...What?” Astre is stunned, as though he couldn't conceive of anything bad ever happening in his perfect little world. 

"It’s alright, we'll get you a new one" the Earl shrugs, taking a generous sip of wine to wash down his meal. 

"Vincent!" His mother scolds.

"What! It's just a dog, Rachel" the Earl huffs, rolling his eyes and shaking off his wife's chastisement. 

Ciel pipes up, voice small and unobtrusive, "I'm not hungry mother… can I please go to bed?"

\--

"Please" the boy whispers into the darkness, aching and desperate. It's quiet and cold tonight, the night-time chill raising a shiver throughout his little body. Needy hands palm that ache that’s still between his thighs, rubbing and squeezing and making himself harder beneath the covers, his feverish want only just holding back waves of grief and guilt. 

"Don't leave me alone…" Ciel begs pathetically, eyes stinging with tears as he remembers how Sebastian’s tail used to wag when he was happy, how his mouth pulled into a big silly smile, long pink tongue lolling out. 

The room gets colder, Ciel’s body growing limp and sluggish as _it_ slithers into his bed, relishing in the desperation in the child’s voice, the sinful _need_ for something he doesn't really understand. It hovers above him, tugging his little hands away from where he needs them most and pulling them up, up and above his head, pinning his wrists there with one firm ebony hand. He feels it press against his thigh and gasps, mind quickly turning to the memory of before, how scary but _good_ it had felt- 

Lips crash into his, hungry and possessive and mind numbing. He melts into the kiss, arches up just so, still restrained by the demon’s grip and the tingling of paralysis that makes his body oh-so-heavy. It tugs on his bottom lip, frightening tongue running over cherry pink and he just lets his baby blue eyes flutter shut. Loses himself in the familiar heat of the demon's twisted affection. Its other hand gropes his straining little cock, index finger circling the small wet patch that stains the front of his shorts and Ciel keens, weakly tries to buck up into that hand, little hips lifting up off the mattress. But then he feels it squeeze him _hard_ in punishment, for moving when he shouldn’t. And the boy gasps at the sudden pain, all the air in his lungs sucked out by the monster’s cruel mouth, that wet tongue swiping across his own, taking advantage of his parted lips. 

He's all sweet and malleable tonight, soft in a way that lets the demon effortlessly pull his bed shorts off and move his little legs, pushing them up, closer to his chest. Its blackened lips leave his own blushing red and wet with spit, lets him suck in great big gulps of air as their lips part. It slides its shockingly cold cock between his squishy little thighs, dripping and heavy between his bare legs. He feels its onyx length slide against his own hardness, oozing precum onto his bare skin. Tentacles curl around his fragile wrists, holding him there so that the demon can growl and hiss and use both hands to grab his legs, spindly ebony fingers squeezing his thighs together, making it nice and tight for the demon to fuck.

He's not scared. He's not scared. _He's not scared_. 

But then he makes the mistake of looking at it. Staring into its insipid crimson eyes, bright and sharp and all consuming. Utterly filthy. It wants to do disgusting things to him. And what's worse is that he wants the demon to do it, to have him, claim him, _possess_ him. He drowns in that gaze, feels tiny and helpless and so fucking hard.

It thrusts between his legs, the fat ebony tip drooling pearly white precum onto his nightshirt. Midnight tentacles slither across his chest to pry apart his cotton bed shirt, popping off a button or two in their eagerness to leave him vulnerable and exposed. The tentacles coil against his bare chest, curling playfully around a sensitive nipple and making him arch up into their slimy touch. It leans into him, bending him, the tip of its big dick pressing into his now-bare tummy, smearing against him and leaving behind a gross damp patch, strings of precum connecting them in thin semi-transparent lines. 

_"I'm here, **little one** "_ the demon’s voice is low and husky and rough. Demonic, but it’s somehow soothing for Ciel, the pet name making his chest warm. The demon’s thrusts turn slow and lazy, languidly grinding between Ciel's thighs, against his aching arousal in a way that has the little thing squirming for more. 

"P-please" and he doesn’t know what he's begging for, but he knows the monster can give it to him. Its midnight body curls closer, vile breath fanning out across his flushed cheeks. He squeezes his thighs together weakly, body still drowsy from the demon’s presence, but even that little bit is enough to make the evil thing purr, sharp grin splitting its ebony face, cock twitching between his little legs. 

Ciel’s heart races, heat rushing to his cheeks as he feels the demon’s long, thin digits prod at his baby pink hole, circling it and making him gasp again when a finger slowly sinks in. He squirms weakly, the feeling of its long ebony finger curling inside him uncomfortable and strange. At the back of his mind he finds it odd that it’s using its hands, its fingers, when before it had just pushed inside of him, impatient and hungry. Tonight it presses in knuckle deep, pulling a whine from his lips when the demon pushes in a second digit, working to stretch his tightness open, rubbing and thrusting and making him bite down a lewd little moan. He couldn’t think about the guilt with its too big cock sliding between his legs, couldn’t think about Sebastian with the demon’s digits knuckle deep in his ass, fingering him into a honey-sweet drowsy mess. 

The demon's touch was so heavy, sinking into his skin, pressing in, in, _in_. Pressing divots on his thighs, pressing down on his needy cock, pressing into his tight little hole-

It hits that spot that makes his dick throb, finds it and strokes it, fingers massaging that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves until he can't hold back any more shamefully sordid moans, until he's cuming all over his tummy, shooting strings of pearly white across his own pale skin. 

The monster barks using Sebastian’s stolen voice. Low and rough. Cruel in the way that it reminds him of all the demon has taken. Its face morphs into a long canine snout, tongue pink and long like his, and Ciel knows that it's doing it on purpose, knows that it’s reminding him that he belongs _only_ to the demon now. Its eyes still blaze a demonic scarlet though, hungry and foul and nothing like the warm chocolate brown of his borzoi. With a wolfish growl it thrusts between his thighs one last time, ebony prick spilling all over him. Long heavy loads of cum hit his bare chest and tummy, splashing against his neck, creeping over his chin and across his parted lips. It drools copious amounts of cum between his legs, covering his softening cock and dripping off his thighs. 

Its cum is sticky and salty, but he licks his lips anyway, little pink tongue catching all the strands that landed on his mouth. He’s utterly covered, claimed by the demon’s vile lust, and he should feel disgusted with himself, should feel ashamed for being so weak in the devil’s hands… but he can’t lie to himself, the feeling of cum dripping off his tummy is so warm and disgustingly pleasant, he just wants _more_. 

He feels its fingers slowly pull out of him, reluctant and dragging, but then the tip of its still hard cock is smearing cum against his pink little entrance. Pressing, _pressing_ , and he tries not to cry, bites down hard on his lip as it slowly sinks in, the demon’s heavy thickness stretching him far more than two meagre fingers did. 

It hurts. It hurts because he just came, because he's not ready, because it's _too big_. But the cum coating its cock helps the demon slide in nice and deep, hips slotting between Ciel’s legs, clawed ebony hands spreading the boy’s soft thighs further apart. The demon curls around him, lifting his sticky hips up off the bed, bending him. Its hands squeeze his waist and he can see it sinking inside him, ebony skin pressed so close to his pale ivory. It crams in every thick inch even as the boy groans and squeezes his eyes shut, squirming and tugging on the firm black tentacles holding his arms above his head. He's still too tight, still too _little_ to take so much of the demon’s ‘affection’.

The monster doesn't wait for him to adjust, doesn't let him get used to the painful stretch of being filled so much. It thrusts rough and hard and demanding, knocking the air from his lungs. And it grins with a set of pearly white dog teeth when he cries out, painful pleasure stirring his soft cocklet. He's still too sensitive. _He's not ready_. But that doesn't stop the demon. It's so deep inside him that it feels like it's sitting in the back of his throat, twitching and wet. And he knows that by morning light there's going to be just as much cum stuffed inside him as there is currently streaked across his chest and dripping down his torso. It needs to claim him, inside and out. Break him in.

Its long magenta tongue drags languidly over its grinning teeth, those burning eyes feasting on his racing heart, his grief, his fear, his lust. His twisted, sweet love for the monster.

It's going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an intruder in the house, something that looks like Sebastian but isn't... a dog with soulless black eyes and teeth like the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Java for beta reading! I'm changing my schedule from weekly to fortnightly btw, so expect new chapters every 2 weeks

The maid tilts her head, confusion evident on her face as her hands still halfway through folding the young master’s linens. That big black dog is there. Standing at the end of the hallway, still and watching in the dim morning light. It looks scrawnier than usual, its shaggy obsidian coat seemed to suck in all the light around it, only its reflective eyes shining in the dark, glinting with red when the maid frowns. But then Mr Tanaka opens the door to the youngest Phantomhive’s bedroom, the mahogany wood creaking just so, as the old butler pushes in the silver serving trolley. And that unsettling mutt turns its long snout, soulless black eyes staring through the crack in the doorway, staring at pale supple skin and messy slate grey bed hair. It pads off down the hall, nails clicking on the hardwood floor as it silently slips through the boy’s door. 

Hadn’t it died? She was sure that the gardener had buried the dog deep in the family graveyard only a day or two ago…

The young master looks shocked, big blue eyes wide and watery. He wraps his arms around the lanky thing, crying into its shoulder as its tail wags. The butler is still, the cooling teapot held mid-air, but he doesn’t move, perhaps he is as stunned as she is. The dog licks the boy’s face and Ciel’s laughter is like soft little bells, giddy and sweet, before his face falls, that smile slowly slipping as his fingers card through coarse black fur, the dog’s body frigid and cold beneath his fingertips... Almost as if he knows that this isn’t Sebastian. That they _did_ bury him among the old gravestones and quiet crypts. And this _thing_ licking at his neck, familiar teeth nipping at his pale skin, could never be Sebastian. Even if it wore his skin and played doggy to please the boy.

\--

“Father?” Astre stands on his tippy toes, leaning against the Earl’s large mahogany desk, sea blue eyes lingering on all the scattered paperwork covering the dark ruby wood.

“Yes, what is it Astre? I’m busy” Vincent doesn’t look up at his son and the fast scratching of his pen gives pause to the boy’s thoughts. His father was doing important work, he shouldn’t disturb him.

He mulls over his concerns, the thought of ignoring all this and just going back to play more with Lizzy quite tempting for the young boy. But he’s come all this way, has already bothered his father, and Sebastian’s death has shaken the little thing. It has reminded him of inconsistencies and oddities, all the inconvenient little details his mind had refused to acknowledge.

“I’m worried… about Ciel” the boy relents, finally giving voice to the nagging concerns he’s tried so hard to ignore. 

Vincent doesn’t even look up, his pen moves just as quick, only stopping to dab from the inkwell when his written words start to run dry. “I’m sure he’s fine” the busy Earl placates, but _fine_ isn’t good enough. There’s something _wrong_ with Ciel, he just doesn’t know what it is yet, doesn’t have the words to explain the little red marks on his neck and way Ciel’s mind seems to wander, hands squeezing Bitter tightly between them as his cheeks grow red. 

Astre frowns, knows that his father is a busy man with many tasks to do, but he feels like this is important. 

“He’s… acting weirdly. Maybe he should move back into my room?” Astre suggests, and that does give the Earl pause. 

“Now Astre, you can’t cling to your little brother forever, you have to stand on your own. I thought you liked sleeping by yourself like a big boy? Heirs need to be strong. Especially for our family” Vincent raises one fine eyebrow, and his cold blue eyes feel patronizing now. He’s missed the point and Astre feels frustrated that he can’t explain it properly, that he’s being misunderstood and worse, that his father thinks he’s being _weak_.

“I do, father- I just think that…” he stumbles, cheeks red from the embarrassment of it all. He regrets having come here, having talked to his father, he should have just stayed with Lizzie and played more games. 

“Sebastian!” Astre blurts out the next thing he can think of, “Ciel must be sad because of Sebastian… maybe he can sleep in my room until he feels better? He was always with that dog, he must be upset” the heir quickly explains, and Vincent leans back in his large leatherback chair, hand on his chin, thinking over his son’s words. 

“Perhaps he _is_ upset...” the man ponders. The younger twin was weak and prone to bouts of illness, it wasn’t unlikely that he’d take the loss of a pet harder than a man should. 

“I’ll think about it, but perhaps it would do him good not to be coddled” the Earl dismisses and Astre’s eyes fall to his polished shoes. He’d done all he could for his little brother.

\--

"Your father’s winter ball is coming up. We'll be going to London in a few days to visit the tailor" Tanaka reminds him, and it only makes the boy squirm uncomfortably. He hates attending such public events, so many new and frightening people… already he feels anxious just hearing about it. It will be one of the biggest events of the winter season, followed only by his and Astre’s birthday and Christmas.

“We’ve already received confirmation for the booking, isn’t that exciting, young master? Miss Hopkins is a very busy woman, but she adores dressing you two in her creations” the butler continues, hoping to hear some enthusiasm from Ciel. Or perhaps, more expected apprehension. Anything at all. But the quiet boy doesn’t respond.

“My Lord… are you sure you’re alright?” Tanaka risks asking as he presents the boy’s afternoon lunch, old back leaning down to allow the child to choose his preferred tea sandwich. Ciel lingers for a moment before choosing a refreshing cucumber-filled sandwich with the crust cut off. 

The child looks exhausted, his usually bright blue eyes dazed and sleepy. 

“I’m just tired, I didn’t rest well” the boy excuses, little fingers dancing over the bruising kiss marks left behind across his collar and neck, a flush dancing across his cheeks. The butler passes him his afternoon cup of tea, but when the boy leans over, a small hiss escapes through his lips, one he tries desperately to muffle, but the look on Tanaka’s face calls his bluff. 

He’s not used to this, not used to being so close to the demon, not used to staying up so late at night, so thoroughly entwined with the monster. He’s achy and sore now, but somehow, he manages to convince himself that it’s a pleasant feeling, that he wanted this, because he’d begged for it so last night, debased himself. Those sweet whispered words of please, please, _please_ answered with rough growls and needy thrusts. 

“My Lord” Tanaka murmurs, white gloved hand brushing against the blooming purple and red marring his throat. The devil’s claim stains his skin. And in those two soft words, Ciel knows all the love and care the family butler has for him, his concern more than evident. Tanaka had watched the boy grow from a squealing babe into a smart young boy. It broke his heart being so helpless against that vile _thing_.

“I’m fine” the boy quietly affirms, shy and small. He can’t meet Tanaka’s gaze, and instead his baby blue eyes fall upon the imposter, the ‘not Sebastian’ that looks so much like his beloved dog but isn’t, will never be. It appeared this morning, trotted into his room as though it belonged by his side. And perhaps it did… Ciel couldn’t pretend anymore, couldn’t deny his immoral attraction to the demon haunting his nights.

“Isn’t it good, young master, that they found Sebastian?” Tanaka mentions as though he didn’t see the beast’s corpse as well, as though Sebastian had just run away for a day or two.

“Yes…” he murmurs. Cold black eyes stare at him, watch his little peach pink lips close around the soft white bread, watch him chew and swallow, fragile throat bobbing with the morsel of food. The scrawny black borzoi trots over to him, long snout resting on his thighs as it sits by his feet. He sets the cup of tea down on the short coffee table, his free hand falling atop the beast’s ebony neck, little fingers idly running over Sebastian’s black stained leather collar. Uncertainty bubbles inside him. It looks like his dog, but it acts differently… it’s quieter, doesn’t bark, doesn’t jump up at him or wag its tail whenever someone new enters the room. It makes the room feel cold and leaves him with a weird tingling feeling whenever they touch and that’s how he _knows_ it’s not really Sebastian. He doesn’t understand how it's here. He saw the dog’s rotting body out in the snow. They buried it!

But the dog’s face is in his lap, cold black nose pressed to his crotch, tail wagging at his feet. Its black lips pull into a foul grin when it smells the faint scent of lust between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a twitter btw where I post chapter covers for this fic and black butler art!   
> LINK: <https://twitter.com/secretlyawuss>


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... this chappy is mostly horny thaat didn't fit in the last one, more 'plot' to come next chappy

Ciel makes the little wooden army figures dance and spin, imagining a ball for just the two of them, how the violin would sing as they moved together. And when he feels like their dance has ended, he makes them lean towards one another, little wooden heads bumping together in a tender romantic kiss. He feels his chest flicker with warmth, that weird feeling bubbling in his tummy as he remembers all of the demon's heated kisses. He could never get enough of those, even if it bit his lip and made him bleed.

_"How on Earth is this possible?"_ Ciel hears the adults talking in the other room, tones hushed and frightened, swirling with confusion. 

_"It's truly baffling…"_

_"Perhaps it was all just a bad dream?"_

Ciel tries to focus on the small wooden soldiers he's playing with, lying on his tummy in the playroom, black buckled shoes kicking back and forth idly. But the sound of their voices is too distracting. He can't blame them, he too fears that thing that looks like a dog, but most certainly isn’t. 

His baby blue eyes flicker up, meeting the borzoi’s dead-eyed stare. The way that thing looks at him is deeply unnerving, it makes the hair on the back of his neck rise, an unearthly chill prickling along his spine. Crimson eyes bubble away beneath that canine flesh, just waiting for nightfall, for him to slip into the world of dreams, so the devil’s hands could defile his young candy-sweet flesh.

The dog looks off. It seems thinner than before, longer limbed, and Sebastian’s once luscious coat is now ragged and unnaturally dark. Its snout is long and scrawny, and its soulless black eyes hide a great evil within its frigid husk. The imposter lingers around him, lips only pulling back when he’s all alone, revealing sharp white fangs and a devilishly long tongue, the dog’s vile grins reminding him of _that night_. The night where Sebastian died and the demon took him, tainted him, fucked him-

_"You need to get rid of that dog-"_

_"Rachel, it's not like it's possessed, it's just an ordinary dog. There's no reason to do something so rash"_ his father's voice placates. 

Ciel tears his eyes away from the thing pretending to be his dog. Feeling heat stir between his legs at the mere thought of the wolfish demon’s vile lust, the pleasure it had given him, the way it had knotted them together… 

It approaches him, cold black nose nudging his hands, the demon’s dog like tongue lapping at his knuckles, dark eyes watching his breath hitch. The beast presses in closer, broad tongue laving his face in wet dog kisses, swiping across his peach pink lips. And he only just resists kissing it back, only just holds back the urge to drop his mouth open like it wants him to, letting it lap at his pearly white teeth and play with his little pink tongue. It licks and licks, and he doesn’t realise when he drops the toys in his hands, little body leaning into its cold touch. 

_"I don't want it in the house"_

_"it's the middle of winter! You can't put it outside"_

He keens as it gently nips at his closed lips, tongue pressing, urging, all needy and wet against his mouth. Ciel’s baby blue eyes flicker shut as he leans into the kiss, tongue meeting the dog’s long one, rubbing and pressing together. It presses in between his hesitant lips and licks the inside of his mouth, hungry and demanding. And so he sucks on its invasive tongue, makes the demon whine as he kisses back as hard as he can. 

Between his legs he's already stirring between his legs, and he lets one hand worm down there, squeezing between the carpet and his body, dainty fingers struggling with the button as he still tries to match the dog’s needy pace. He _knows_ this isn't going to end well, there are people right next door, but he's already choking on the demon's long snaking tongue as it crawls down the back of his throat, already has his hand on his hard little cock, already wants so much more. 

_"Ciel’s attached to the mutt, why is this a bad thing?"_

The child is left gasping and breathless, kiss red lips wet and sticky with dog spit. The demon moves on to his neck and shoulder, that long writhing tongue laving over the still fading bruises on his pale skin, leaving the fabric of his collar damp with slobber. 

"Ahh 'Bastian…" Ciel whines, messily rubbing that heat between his legs while the demon licks his neck, cold tongue quickly finding his racing pulse point. He bares his throat in submission, cheeks red, eyes lidded. Sees the demon’s stiffening blush red cock extending between its lanky legs, growing thick and long and hard just from kissing him.

_"Vincent-"_

_"I'm not arguing about this"_

_"My Lord… please listen to your wife. Think about what's best for this family"_

Ciel can still hear them arguing, and for a moment he's terrified that they're going to walk in and see him kissing his puppy on the playroom floor...

"You can't let them know" Ciel whispers to the bastardized dog, heart racing as the demon curls around him from behind, has him on his hands and knees on the playroom carpet. He feels its needy cock smear precum all over the seat of his shorts as it ruts, humps him from behind like a dog. He pushes the navy-blue fabric the rest of the way down his legs so that they pool at his knees, bunched up alongside his knee length black socks and garters. 

Tentacles bubble beneath the dog, clinging to its damp ribcage and dripping onto him, grazing the exposed skin of his lower back, squirming over his shoulders and curling playfully around his fragile little throat. The smell of rot briefly washes over him, but the press of its slick inhuman cock distracts him, the dog sliding between his cheeks and lining up with his tight little hole, sinking inside-

He grits his teeth and sucks in a sharp breath, the demon’s cold canine nose nudging against his cheek almost sweetly as it mounts him, hips gradually pressing and pressing until it's crammed all of itself inside him. It's so much _bigger_ than he is. Stretches him out so much, he feels so so _full_ with it pressing into his tight little guts. But what if the maid sees him? What if Mr Tanaka or his brother or god forbid his _parents_ come in? What would they think of their quiet little son on his hands and knees with a dog’s cock buried deep inside him...

Ciel moans, cocklet hard and weeping as he's taken like a bitch in heat, his little knobbly knees all weak and trembling. The beast’s tail wags happily as it stands on its two hindlegs, front paws curling around his soft thighs, wolfish hips snapping forward, rough and hungry and _hard_. Its gravelly voice high and whiny, keening, as it relishes the boy’s impossible tightness. So small and perfect, such lovely innocence corrupted, sweetly tainted by the demon’s foul hand. 

"Ah yes-" he stutters out, chest meeting the coarse carpeted floor, cheek pressed to the ground as he takes it. 

"G-good boy… Se-bastian" the praise falls off his tongue stuttering, but effortless. And he wonders when it became so easy to let his chest flutter with warmth, bubble with a sweetness that feels jarring when paired with all the fear and the guilt and the shame. The monster has confused his heart, swirled all those icky bad feelings, mixed them with love and need, so much so that the pain's starting to feel like pleasure now. 

Every quick firm thrust knocks his little body forward, the borzoi’s large, sticky onyx form curling around him, hips pounding into him, pulling muffled moans from between his stubborn lips. He doesn't want to be heard, doesn't want to be found _fucking his dog_ , but he wants all the pleasure the demon has to offer, wants every painful inch.

He's gonna cum, he can feel it, he's so hard right now… even though his knees are red and sore, even though the playroom floor is uncomfortable and hard beneath him, he doesn't want it to stop. It's panting and huffing, fur and skin sagging wetly as more tentacles bulge beneath its coat, slithering out in a frenzy, coiling around his thin waist, dripping onto the carpet. The child moans, presses back on that hefty cock until he's cuming all over the playroom carpet in long pearly ropes, eyes squeezing shut as the demon fucks him through it, unrelenting and rough. The dog grunts, huffs and whines and bites down on the back of his neck, teeth light, but possessive, not breaking the skin _this time_. The beast slams in deep, pulling a cry from the boy as it spasms and jerks and cums hard inside him. The base of its inhuman cock swells just like last time, expanding into a thick bulge that locks them together, keeps every drop inside the little thing.

The dog rolls its hips even though they're knotted so tightly together, magenta cock throbbing and pulsing and filling Ciel up nice and good. The boy just groans, fingers curling into loose fists as he pants, the intense high of his climax easing into a pleasurable tingling throughout his body. The knot hurts a bit, but he likes the way the dog curls around him, sharp teeth holding his scruff, keeping him nice and still. 

He feels… loved. 

Ciel’s dainty grey eyelashes fall, his cheek still pressed to the carpet, pale skin flushed a sweet strawberry pink. Its wandering ebony tentacles squirm against his back and slither across his skin, leaking from the dog’s underbelly, curling playfully around him. The beast's rough panting breath is right beside his ear, long snout pressing against his neck and nosing up to lick his cheek. Its tongue is icy cold, but it feels like a lover's kiss. 

His knees ache but it's still knotted deep inside him, still filling up his little guts. And he just hums weakly, content to be bred again, the demon’s endless release making his belly bulge just so, squishy now with so much cum. His little fingers tenderly press against his tummy, feeling the slight bump as though he'd eaten too much for dinner.

"Sebastian…" his voice is sluggish and needy, drowsy from coming so hard, from taking his devilish dog's _puppy love_.

It’s grinning above him, that big knot finally deflating, its wet cock messily slipping out, sticky lines of cum connecting them for a moment before breaking as the child slumps to the ground. Little rumpled shorts around his ankles, cum gushing out of his fucked open hole, oozing down his thighs… 

"Mmn Sebas-tian…" the boy murmurs, sweet blue eyes watery and weak as the demon’s cold tongue laps at the gross wet mess between his legs. Licking, licking, _licking_. Making him squeak as its frigid inhuman tongue pushes inside, canine teeth pressing against his baby soft skin as it mouths at his sticky hole. Cleaning up all the mess before any of the adults walk in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support!! the kudos and comments have been lovely


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break between chapters, I took the holidays off from posting fics, I should be back to monthly chappies fingers crossed life doesn't get in the way
> 
> Enjoy this fat chappy, it's almost 4k which is way bigger than my average 1-2k for this fic

Ciel hugs Bitter close, little fingers fiddling with the rabbit’s vest buttons. 

“Come, my Lord, we don’t want to be late” Mr Tanaka ushers him, white gloved hands guiding him up the tall steps of the Phantomhive carriage, the door panel decorated with the crest of the Earldom. The boy wrings the plush between his hands, baby blue eyes darting from the dark interior to the scrawny dog watching him, watching his black polished shoe take the first step. Watching his pale coltish legs dressed in elegant long black socks, buckled at the knee, ascend the carriage steps. Those dead black eyes drawn to the way his shorts ride high for a moment, revealing baby soft thighs. _Lingering_. It’s always watching him now. 

Ciel takes a seat on plush leather, furthest away from the door, settling in for the long ride to London. It feels like this trip has been looming over his head for an age, the anxiety bubbling away in his gut. _It_ trots into the carriage, hopping up the steps effortlessly and immediately brushing against his little knees, long snout resting on his thighs as it sits at his feet. The dog’s tail wags, eyes bright and red for a moment until his brother Astre hops in, taking the seat opposite with the intent of sleeping for most of the journey. 

The dog’s tongue swipes across its black lips, rich pink sliding against the skin of his thighs, just below the hem of his shorts. It’s wet and cold and kinda gross, and it reminds him of where that tongue has been. He squirms just thinking about it. 

The boy quickly pets the dog, little fingers ruffling behind its ear in the vein hope of pleasing the demon, knowing that it wants all his attention, craves his touch almost as though it feeds off it. The borzoi’s tail wags. It’s an imposter, but no one has said anything, no one has questioned it, even though the dog should be dead, even though it doesn’t make any sense. 

“Can we go yet?” Astre asks grumpily, annoyed that he has to spend the next two days away from his fiancé doing boring things in the city instead of playing games with her. 

“We’ll be departing now, my Lord” the butler dutifully responds, closing the door to the cab and taking the reins to the horses. Vincent is busy with work and Rachel is visiting family, it will only be Tanaka and the children on this trip. And of course, _Sebastian_. 

The Phantomhive winter ball must be perfect, his father has demanded it, every minute detail will be accounted for. They’re going to be fitted and measured for new outfits, something sophisticated but fashionable, something sweet for two young boys. But Ciel can’t stop thinking about all the blushing bruises between his legs and the little scratches left behind by the demon’s wolfish fangs. Will Miss Hopkins notice? Will she tell his father, tell the Earl of Phantomhive that his weak little son has been fucking a dog? A vile shadow? 

The thought is unbearable, makes him anxious and scared. He squeezes Bitter tightly, hugs the bunny to his chest and lets his watery eyes fall down to the mutt at his feet, Sebastian’s dark depths full of need and lust, even here, even now. It wants him. And somehow, he’s comforted by this knowledge, it makes his chest warm… and his belly too, right between his legs. Even though it would be so embarrassing, he couldn’t imagine living down the shame. 

The carriage lurches to a start, the horses trotting in unison and it’s not long before they make their way down the long driveway and pass the tall wrought iron gates of the Phantomhive manor. 

\--

“This way young master” Mr Tanka guides him, a calm white gloved hand on his back. But the boy is shaking, Bitter squeezed between his arms, his _loyal pet_ sniffing and prodding him, smirking and curious. 

“But… do I have to?” Ciel shyly asks, big doe like eyes watery and soft. 

“Yes, my Lord, you need to be measured and fitted in a new outfit for your father’s ball” the butler reminds him, patient and dutiful. 

Smog and snow clouds the streets, and Ciel already feels cold, Sebastian black body only stealing more heat beside him. The boy looks down at his feet, his slate grey bangs shielding his baby blue eyes. Gingerly the boy steps into Miss Nina Hopkins’ shop, escaping the grim grey air of London and plunging into the warmth of the tailor. 

The anxiety is eating away at him, making him curl into himself while he waits for his turn. The eccentric woman quickly strips his brother down to his undergarments, taking quick and accurate measurements of the boy’s torso and arms, but Ciel is frightened. The thought of all these people looking at him, examining him, spilling all his dirty little secrets… 

Their eyes meet. Ciel’s and the demon’s, inhuman crimson and baby blue. 

He feels grounded for a moment and it’s not because he’s squeezing Bitter between his hands, it’s because of the demon, because he _knows_ the monster is possessive of him, knows that whatever is between them is enough. At least he hopes it’s enough. 

“It’s your turn, Ciel” Mr Tanaka’s hand falls onto his shoulder and the boy jolts, the gaze between Ciel and the dog broken. The boy is deathly quiet, white knuckled grip squeezing Bitter too tight. He doesn’t know what to do. _They can’t know!_

And when it looks like Ciel is about to cry Miss Hopkins speaks up, “I’ll measure him in private, the poor thing is just shy. Come on now, out, out!” The woman ushers his grumbling twin and the old butler into a waiting room, leaving just the two of them and the big black dog. Ciel shuffles nervously, little fingers fiddling with the smooth charcoal buttons of his blue vest.

“No need to be shy” the tailor smiles, cheery, exuberant-

Until the boy’s dress shirt falls open, slipping effortlessly off his slim shoulders, piling at his feet. The woman’s hands still for an uncomfortably long moment, her eyes wide. He can’t even look at her, just squeezes Bitter’s paw, the teddy dangling at his side. 

“Ciel… do your parents know about _these_ ” her words are soft, caring, understanding, but still his eyes water, the patterns in the carpet growing fuzzy before him. He shakes his head, hands subconsciously drawing close to the blushing bruises decorating his torso, crawling up his chest and lingering on his collar bones. Red and pink and dull yellow trail downwards, below the line of his drawers, where he thinks he shouldn’t be touched but the demon does anyway. 

He blushes. Remembering in that instant all the moments the demon lavished him in attention and _love_. Its black as sin mouth claiming his little body, making him squirm, kissing away his tears and purring at the fear coursing through him. He feels the shame, but can’t bring himself to regret the devil’s touch…

“Who did this?” Nina questions, a frown on his features as her eyes trail the red lines of a claiming bite. 

“It’s nothing” he murmurs, “s’ just…” the boy’s eyes drift over to the black dog, “a bit of play fighting… with Sebastian”.

Nina looks sceptical. She hesitates, she waits, but a better answer doesn’t come. It’s a lie, but it’s laced with truth. They do _play_ , they play rough in the midnight hours, but somehow it feels like the beast always wins. 

“You need to be more careful then” Nina murmurs, “...with Sebastian” she adds on and Ciel nods, hesitant and small. 

“Don’t… don’t tell anyone… please” 

“Alight… I won’t” she promises.

\--

The townhouse is a pleasant building, three stories tall and wedged between a row of other houses, the small front garden is filled with clusters of flowers and soft green grass, a black wrought iron gate keeping out the undesirables. The inside is decorated with warm oak wood furniture and blue crushed velvet upholstery, the walls plastered with a stylish floral wallpaper. 

Ciel skips dinner that night. Too anxious to keep anything down he quietly climbs the stairs to the bedroom he still shares with Astre here, slinking away from the sound of soft conversation and cutlery clinking against plates. He can’t stop worrying about people finding out, his mind imaging scenario after scenario, of his parents finding the marks on his skin, his brother questioning the odd sounds he hears at night, someone walking in on him and the demon… 

The child wipes a hand over his eye, tears misting up already. He feels sick to his stomach. 

Sebastian noses at his hand, pressing its wet nose against his skin, its fluffy tail wagging. The boy gives the creature a few pets, feeling his anxiety settle a fraction, although he wishes he had Bitter to hold instead, the plush rabbit always brought him comfort. 

The bedroom here is dark, the candles not lit by the servants yet, but it’s familiar, the large oak wood bed decorated with a bear themed quilt from when they were much younger. The little Lord quickly changes, {{{knowing how to undo most of the buttons now since he’s asked Tanaka to stop helping him so much.}}} He slips under the heavy down covers, curling up into a tight ball, the cold seems to nip at his skin, and he burrows deeper, almost entirely buried in the blankets. Paranoia itches at his mind, lingering like a foul smell and making his tummy roll. He’s suddenly very grateful he chose to skip dinner, lest he make a mess of things and lose his meal. The dog jumps up onto his bed, stalking around him, nose to the blankets, before it sits beside his curled-up form, crimson eyes watching him closely. 

The child sniffles, trying to hold back the tears, the look on Nina’s face playing over and over again in his mind. “They can’t know…” he mumbles, his fear slipping out into the air, out into the open, somehow feeling more real now that he’s spoken it allowed. 

The hound just stares at him, _“they won’t know”_ the demon affirms. _“And even if they did… **you still belong to me”**_

But that doesn’t comfort the boy, rather he starts crying instead, salty tears running down his cheeks, face flushed red, eyes scrunched up. He cries into his hands, the fear and guilt and sickening shame quaking through his little body. 

The demon paces, tail between its legs, ears flat. Something about the boy’s quiet wailing is oddly distressing. That foul woman who touched and prodded his little one must be to blame, the seamstress, _how dare she touch him_. The beast lingers, sniffing at him, trotting from one side of the large bed to the other before jumping down. 

Ciel peeks out of the covers for but a moment, eyes blurry and filled with tears. He sniffles, watching the midnight beast slip through the door, quiet and quick. And for a terrifying moment the child thinks that even the demon, with its ugly twisted love, has abandoned him. But then the hound slips back in, claws clicking on the hardwood floor, black curly coat blending in with the darkness. It's got something in its mouth, and it's only when the dog jumps back up onto his bed and presses the item into his shaking little hands that Ciel recognises the shape of his precious Bitter rabbit, clasped gently between the jaws of the beast. The toy’s fabric is a soft grey, its black eyepatch familiar and amusing, and although he’s lost one of the charcoal buttons on its navy vest, he still loves the teddy to death. 

The child hugs the plush rabbit close, wrapping his little arms around it, his weeping petering off into short sniffles.

“T-thank you...” he whispers, his small voice croaky and weak, cheek still pressed to the pillow. It baffles the child that the hellish creature he’s been so afraid of can somehow still make his heart flutter in his chest. 

The demon lingers, its long snout still lowered, black lips parted. Ciel can see its pearly white teeth sharp and strong, and he idly wonders if those teeth belonged to the real Sebastian, if the shadowy demon possessed his beloved pet’s blood and bones and made it fuck him. 

A long broad tongue laps at the side of his tear-stained face, pink and slobbery, dragging down to his lips where it licks and licks and licks until he leans in. The hound’s tongue is cold in his mouth, tangled up with his own little tongue, laving over his pearly white teeth, brushing against the back of his sensitive little throat. Fangs press against his peach pink lips, doggy drool dripping down his chin. And it’s embarrassing that he’s already so hard, the dog panting into his mouth, tail wagging as Ciel squeaks and moans breathily. 

As they break for air the hound nips at his lip, impatient and demanding. _He knows what it wants._ And he starts pushing down the covers, obediently wiggling out of his sleeping shorts, his stiff little prick bumping against his tummy, all drippy and hard in anticipation of its vile touch. He kicks off his shorts, one arm wrapped around Bitter, squeezing the plush close. 

Ciel’s fingers curl around the beast’s black stained collar, tugging the dog back, mouth open and needy. He secretly loves its wet doggy kisses, loves the sound and the feel and the icky sticky wetness. The hound laps at his little tongue one last time, keening into his mouth, before breaking away, a strand of sticky dog spit connecting them for a moment. 

He hugs Bitter close, the big plush supporting his little hips, his cheek pressed against the rabbit’s face, blue eyes flickering behind him. It curls around his small body, paws slipping between Bitter and his waist, one of the dog's claws nicking the skin of his tummy. He feels it slide against his bare ass, the hound's stiff crimson length slipping between his thighs, and the boy shivers as it rubs against his pudgy little balls. 

Shame. It settles deep in his gut. Guilt and twisted pleasure blooming in his tummy as the vile hound mounts him, the burn of being penetrated familiar, but still achy. The hound presses and presses until his itty-bitty hole has swallowed every thick sticky inch. Its tail wags happily, the dog panting and throbbing inside of him, relishing in how squirmy and hard the child is. 

“We… we shouldn’t” the boy futility tries, fingers clenching Bitter tight, gasping when he feels the dog sharply thrust into him. “Astre- he’ll... this is his room too!” Ciel whispers. He shakes his head, all the strange icky feelings rolling over him in a wave. It's _almost_ enough to make his little prick soft. 

_“You need to be reminded... who you belong to…”_ the demon growls, hips grinding into the boy, letting Ciel feel the stretch and the burn and the bittersweet tightness.

"A- are you gonna… gonna get stuck in me again?" Ciel shakily asks, hugging his teddy close. 

_"But you like that, don't you?"_ The Borzoi’s lips pull back in an unnatural grin, tongue lolling out to one side, white teeth sharp and hungry. _"You like it when we're completely together… when my cock is so deep in your little tummy it won't come out."_ the demon practically purrs, sinking into the squirming boy over and over again. 

"...N-no!" Ciel flushes bright red, futility trying to deny it. But the demon’s foul words make his little dick jump, the cherry pink tip all gummy and wet with precum. 

_"You can lie to **them** but don't lie to me"_ it hisses, thrusting harder, faster, relishing in the little choked moan that slips past the child’s soft peach lips. 

Ciel just trembles, hips pinned between Bitter and the monster, his hard little prick rubbing against the rabbit’s soft fabric with every possessive thrust. This is so disgustingly wrong… but he'd cry if the devil stopped, would beg for it to squeeze back inside of him, to make it hurt so it feels good again, to keep going until he's all woozy and spent. 

He's gonna cum already. 

_He can't stop it._

Heat pools in the boy’s tummy, pleasure tingling throughout his body as the dog roughly fucks him, panting and huffing like an animal. Its knot swells a bit, making it harder to tug out and force back in the child's itty-bitty hole. But the demon relishes the way it gets stuck, the way Ciel stretches to fit him, every thrust sinking in if the beast pushes hard enough. 

It relishes all the filthy sweet sounds that slip from his mouth, the little thing blushing furiously and burying his face in the plush in shame. He touches himself. Slips a hand down past his tummy to grasp his weeping little prick, shakily stroking in time to the hound’s rough sloppy thrusts, desperate to cum. 

It doesn't take long, all too soon he's cumming, little cock spilling messily all over Bitter rabbit’s soft tummy and neat blue vest. The hound fucks him through it, slow and hard, milking every drop until Ciel is a trembling shaky mess, knees barely holding him up. 

That knot is slowly swelling, getting heavier, his doggy cramming it in one last time before it's too big to squeeze inside him. Ciel groans, feeling the hound twitch and throb and swell, big cock pumping load after sticky vile load into his guts, filling him up. Just like the child secretly wished for ever since the hound had first taken his virginity and bred him like a bitch in heat, knotted him until his tummy was full and he couldn’t take another drop of cum, claimed his little wretched body in the clutches of devilry and his soul to the fires of hell. 

They're locked so tightly together afterwards, the dog panting and grinning, black lips pulled back, hips wiggling, tail wagging happily as it breeds the little thing. 

“ _Sebas-tain…_ ” Ciel whines. It's a stolen name, but the demon still responds to it. Still licks at his skin like his old pet, still grunts like a dog, still pants and huffs and drools against his neck, curled around him so closely. 

They lie together, cuddling close. The boy hugging his stuffed toy to his chest while Sebastian presses up against his back, paws wrapped around the little Lord, long snout resting on the crook between shoulder and neck. That lengthy pink tongue occasionally licks at the underside of Ciel’s chin, bathing the child in cold wet puppy kisses. _It’s almost like love_. The demon wants everything he has, every inch of his body, every flicker of his heart, every rose-tinted thought that drifts through his little mind. Every fear, every hope. It feels like possession, and maybe that’s what love is. And maybe he _wants_ to give it everything… but the thought terrifies him.

Suddenly he hears a creak on the stairs, quiet voices down the hall, and he knows it's his brother and Mr Tanaka walking up the stairs, most likely heading to bed. Quickly he yanks the cover up, hiding the way they’re knotted together. As the door opens, he pretends to be asleep, eyes closed, breathing even, arms tightly wrapped around Bitter, child and pet cuddled together, a seemingly innocent sight.

“Your brother has already fallen asleep with Sebastian, isn’t that sweet.” Tanaka mentions offhandedly, old eyes settling on the ‘sleeping’ pair as he sets a candelabra on the side table. Astre shrugs, not particularly interested. The butler quickly changes his twin into adequate sleeping clothes, unbuttoning his day clothes and slipping the boy into something lighter and softer, a large pale white shirt and sleeping shorts, matching his twin. 

Astre crawls into bed quietly, trying not to disturb his brother who seems to never be able to get a good night’s rest lately. He settles on the other side, his leg brushing against Sebastian’s fluffy tail. Ciel can hear every rustle and creak his twin makes, the boy holding his breath until Astre has gotten comfortable beneath the covers. 

“Goodnight, my Lord” the butler whispers, leaving quietly and taking the candelabra with him. But just as he turns to leave his shoe nudges something on the ground. Pale white shorts, carelessly discarded. Exactly like the ones he just put on Astre. 

Tanaka looks behind him, hesitating for a moment… 

He prays for Ciel, but he knows it’s too late. The hound grins back at him, black lips pulled back in a wicked smile as he curls around the little Lord. Tanaka hates those red eyes that watch him leave. Hates that there’s nothing he can do. The butler closes the door, throwing both children into the dark, the dog’s eyes faintly gleaming red. 

Astre tosses and turns for a moment, trying to get comfortable and every second that passes Ciel worries, stress and shame pooling in his gut. The other child breathes out, seemingly finally comfortable and Ciel can’t believe that the demon is still inside of him _right now_ , when he’s lying so close to his brother. 

The hound’s cock twitches in him, another load of gross sticky white cum flooding Ciel’s little guts. The boy muffles a whine, eyes squeezed shut as the dog presses up into him, the beast still hard, still knotted so tightly in his now too-sensitive little hole. He’s trying to be as still and quiet as possible, the thought of Astre finding out this way absolutely mortifying, but the demon seems to _like it_. The proximity to his oblivious little twin only makes the dog’s cock harder, the beast subtly rocking into him, trying not to attract attention while making the child squirm. 

He’d thought it was finished, _but still_ the wretched thing is filling his little guts, cock still pumping more icky sticky cum inside him, giving his stuffed tummy a slight bump. The dog licks his cheek, hips pressing up again, making Ciel bite down hard on his lip. Astre shuffles. And the boy holds his breath. But his twin doesn’t seem to notice them, doesn’t seem to wake up. 

_“Bad dog”_ he whispers as quietly as he can but the hound _still_ doesn’t pull out, just grins and grins…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you java for beta reading this!💕

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments? I'm planning to give this fic a good amount of chapters, I know I should be working on other fics but I just gotta write this while the ideas are here.


End file.
